Instrucciones para besar a una shinigami
by KaoruB
Summary: Práctico instructivo donde se propone una serie de pasos para que todo humano de cabellos anaranjados pueda acceder al corazón de toda testaruda shinigami. Con cada indicación, un relato a modo de ejemplo ilustrativo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo _**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer este IchiRuki! Este fic consiste en una serie de capítulos independientes, la única conexión entre ellos será la evolución en la relación entre nuestros protagonistas favoritos. Ojalá que quede lindo y que les guste la propuesta :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

_

* * *

_

_**Primer paso: Reñir con la susodicha por una tontería (Se recomienda haber vencido a un hollow previamente)**_

_¡Oh, un beso, largo como un exilio, dulce como mi venganza!_

W. Shakespeare_._

_**Ejemplo:**_

_**

* * *

**_

-¡Rukia, detrás de ti!

El grito vino de lejos, pero alcanzó a despabilarla. En el momento en que se giró sobre sí misma, un imponente hollow surgió de la nada, emitiendo un espeluznante alarido. Su aspecto era por demás aterrador, pero la shinigami no se amilanó.

-¡Maravilloso! –rugió la bestia, carcajeándose siniestramente-. ¡Al fin podré deleitarme con el sabor de una shinigami hembra!

-Deja de decir tonterías –murmuró Rukia, mientras desenvainaba su zanpakutou-. Some no mai, ¡Tsukishiro! –exclamó, y un blanco y luminoso círculo se dibujó en torno a la criatura, círculo donde en apenas unos instantes sucumbió congelada. Momentos después, lo único que quedaba de ella eran grandes trozos de hielo que se desprendían metódicamente y se pulverizaban contra el suelo. La morena exhaló, aliviada.

Ichigo llegó corriendo.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien?

-Demasiado tarde, torpe –dijo ella sin mirarlo, con su katana descansando sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Oye, ¡fuiste tú la que salió disparada cuando sonó la alarma, sin siquiera dignarte a esperar que encontrara a Kon!

-No eres para nada profesional, Ichigo –lo acusó, con el mismo tono de voz que se utiliza al reprender a un niño distraído-. Un shinigami, por más sustituto que fuese, debe estar siempre preparado. ¿Y el sello que te dio el capitán Ukitake?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, hace tiempo que no lo veo por ningún lado –admitió, pasándose una mano por la nuca.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos, ofuscada. Sus temblorosas cejas delataban su creciente agitación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado?

-¡Ichigo, idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes no saber dónde dejaste algo de tanto valor? –exclamó, haciéndolo tambalear de la impresión-. ¡Arriesgas tu vida y juegas con la seguridad de tus compañeros al ser tan descuidado, cabeza hueca!

-¡¿Qué dices? –la increpó él, con el ceño fruncido. La cosa se estaba caldeando, y no sólo por el culposo rubor que asomó en el rostro del chico-. Maldita sea, ¡si no fuera por mí ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta de que el hollow estaba detrás de ti!

-¡No olvides con quién hablas, insolente! –le espetó Rukia, mirándolo con aires de superioridad.

A Ichigo esa mirada lo sacó de quicio. ¿Quién se había creído que es?

-¿A quién le dices insolente, enana engreída? ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida! –El rostro se le desfiguraba de la indignación-. ¡Y con esta ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo he tenido que hacer!

-¡Pues esta vez no tuviste que molestarte mucho, presumido! –repuso ella, tan irritada como él. No se dejó atemorizar por el ceñudo rostro de su compañero, todo lo contrario, había cierta adrenalina en esos habituales combates verbales que la incitaba a discutirle hasta ganar-. ¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz de defenderme por mí misma? ¿Crees que necesito de un guardaespaldas? Pues para tu información, ¡jamás me buscaría uno que tuviese los cabellos naranjas! –concluyó, satisfecha de sí misma. Luego, cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia un costado y bajando la voz, agregó:- Creo que tener el pelo así… da que pensar.

Una palpitante vena se dibujó en la sien del muchacho.

-¿_Qué_? ¿_Qué estás insinuando_? –inquirió. Ichigo luchaba por dominarse. Sabía que siempre corría con desventaja cuando se trataba de discutir con ella, y sabía muy bien que era peor cuando perdía el control. Ese era su punto débil, y Rukia estaba al corriente de ello.

-No tiene caso que entremos en detalles –dijo la shinigami, envainando su zanpakutou y comenzando a caminar, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Ichigo tuvo que tragarse un par de frases cuando notó que lo ignoraba deliberadamente. ¿Acaso había sugerido que él era…? La muy descarada. Trató de componerse y echó a andar detrás de ella, mascullando maldiciones. No quería que regresaran a sus correspondientes cuerpos sin antes haber aclarado un par de cuestiones.

-No puedo creer que hayas insinuado una cosa así –dijo, con un tono de voz áspero a causa del enojo contenido-. El naranja no significa nada, sólo es un maldito color que vino por genética.

Rukia lo miró de reojo. Así que al chico le había afectado su comentario, qué tal. Debería tomar nota mental de este nuevo rasgo de susceptibilidad. Ella lo había mencionado al pasar, como una chicana más para provocarlo, y ahora encontraba una nueva brecha para divertirse con él.

-¿Acaso te he ofendido de alguna manera? –preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia-. Para mí no tendría nada de malo que te gusten los chicos, yo te quiero como eres.

Una desagradable mueca se dibujó en el rostro del shinigami sustituto. No le gustó para nada ese tonito condescendiente.

-Qué tierna –ironizó-. No es que tuviera algo de malo. Demonios, ¡a quién le puede afectar las elecciones sexuales de cada persona! Lo que intento decir…

-Por eso digo –lo interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros-, qué importa si prefieres a los chicos en lugar de las chicas.

-¡Que no me gustan los chicos! –gritó el otro, sin poder contenerse más, con el rostro descompuesto otra vez-. ¡Lo que quiero decir es que el pelo naranja no define mi identidad sexual!

-Claro que no –afirmó tranquilamente Rukia, gozando con la cólera del joven-, las elecciones se hacen con el corazón, y nadie podrá condenarte por ello. Y si te gustan los chicos…

-¡Que no!

-¡No seas prejuicioso, Ichigo!

-¡No soy prejuicioso, maldita sea! –rugió-. ¡No tendría nada de malo que los chicos me gusten!

-Me alegra, en verdad me alegra que pienses así –dijo ella, deteniéndose y mirándolo con aprobación, casi como una madre orgullosa de su hijo-. Ya eres libre, muchacho.

-Enana endiablada –farfulló entre dientes, comprendiendo por fin. Oh sí, le había descubierto el jueguito, lo había estado envolviendo todo el tiempo, la maldita mujer disfrutaba de enredarlo y hacerlo caer. Pero él no se dejaría tan fácilmente, se vengaría.

Rukia compuso una inocente sonrisa, tratando de adivinar qué pasaría por la mente del irritado chico. Lo conocía de sobra y sabía que buscaría el modo de desquitarse, pero ella no era ninguna tonta, no señor, estaría preparada para recibir la primera estocada. Aunque lo que sucedió en ese instante la descolocó por completo.

Lejos de un nuevo estallido de agresiones, Ichigo dio un paso que lo situó muy cerca de ella, demasiado. Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin llegar a comprender lo que el otro se proponía. No podía verle la cara con tal proximidad, por lo que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder leer en su gesto. Lo que vio la desconcertó.

Ichigo no hacía las cosas porque las pensase mucho, su fuerte eran sus instintos y por eso él tampoco pudo entender muy bien qué pretendía, aunque lo sospechó. Y la morena también.

-No te atrevas –le advirtió Rukia.

-¿Qué sucede? –replicó el joven-. ¿Acaso temes estar equivocada, enana?

-Sabes muy bien que sólo bromeaba.

-Demasiado tarde para eso.

Rukia intentó dar un paso hacia atrás para tomar distancia, pero Ichigo la retuvo sin esfuerzo ciñendo su cintura con un brazo, al tiempo que la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. Ella forcejeó tratando de soltarse de ese perturbador abrazo, aunque sin éxito. De pronto su corazón se aceleró, y no precisamente por el infructuoso ejercicio. Una calidez y un repentino deseo le nacían de la nada. ¿O siempre habían estado allí? Al dudar, se paralizó. Lo que más la inquietó fue darse cuenta de que, en lugar de furiosa, estaba asustada.

-Ichigo, suéltame –intentó, tratando de mostrar una indignación que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡La gente nos verá!

-La gente no puede vernos, ¿lo olvidas? –le dijo, mirándola ceñudamente. Sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad que cuando estaba enojado. Un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Pues yo sí puedo ver lo que haces, o lo que intentas, ¡y no me gusta! –le lanzó, en un tono que el chico juzgó poco convincente-. ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!

-Veremos.

Él sintió que por fin estaba ganando. Sin embargo, más que divertirse a costa de la irritación de la shinigami, crecía en él la certeza de una emoción que parecía rogar por un poco de luz, desde donde sea que estuviese guardada. Ya no recordaba muy bien cómo habían llegado hasta este extremo, todo lo que necesitaba ahora era saber.

Despacio, fue inclinando su cabeza hasta la de ella, mirándola a los ojos, registrando sus reacciones. Rukia estaba cada vez más colorada, y era increíble lo bello que lucía ese contrastante tono sobre su blanca piel. ¿Rukia era bella…? Sí, una mujer de belleza amenazante, por eso se había resguardado de ella. Él era Kurosaki Ichigo, su orgullo pendía de un hilo con una joven tan cautivante merodeando alrededor.

Rukia lo veía cada vez más cerca, sin poder reaccionar. Sólo sentía el acelerado latir de su propio corazón obnubilándole la mente, entregándola a su destino. ¿Por qué lo había provocado? ¿Por qué tenían que pelear siempre? Ahora lo sabía: para evitar este desenlace, todo el tiempo que les fuera posible. Habían cruzado la línea.

Acorralados, ambos aprenderían a aceptar lo irremediable. Ichigo encontró su boca sorprendentemente suave, estimulante. Rukia lo sintió impositivo, varonil. Se rozaron los labios con lentitud y cierta torpeza, permitiéndose descubrir ese nuevo sabor, aceptándolo luego, retribuyéndolo al final. El beso ganó en intensidad, obligándolos a abrazarse más estrechamente, haciendo que Ichigo la rodease con el otro brazo para apretarla más contra sí, levantándola para tenerla a su altura, a lo cual Rukia correspondió rodeándole el cuello. La agitación de sus respiraciones se incrementó, al igual que la pasión en el contacto.

El beso se profundizó y gimieron, sin poderlo evitar, mientras sus manos acariciaban la superficie que se les ofrecía: una esbelta cintura femenina, un terso y rebelde cabello. El mundo se convirtió para ellos en una vorágine de sensaciones inesperadas y abrumadoras que nacía y moría allí, en ese íntimo cruce de sus caminos. Más que buscarse, se habían encontrado. Y así como el vehemente remolino se inició, así se extinguió, porque era necesario detenerse para respirar y poder procesar esa ineludible inclinación de la suerte.

Se desprendieron suavemente de los labios del otro, sin soltarse. Ichigo quería retenerla entre sus brazos, no podía pensar en separarse cuando apenas había vislumbrado la razón de tantas cosas.

-Ichigo… –susurró Rukia mientras recuperaba el oxígeno, apoyando la frente sobre la suya-, Ichigo…

Su nombre sonó repentinamente diferente en sus labios, con una calidez que él nunca le había conocido. Ahora quería saber absolutamente todo de esa mujer, porque _ahora_ entendía que se había privado de lo mejor.

-Rukia, yo… -No era bueno con las palabras, no estaba hecho para los sentimentalismos. Rukia lo miraba a los ojos, levemente sonrojada aún-, no quisiera que malinterpretes esto...

-¿Y cómo debe interpretarse un beso? –indagó ella, pendiente de sus palabras. En sus historietas un beso siempre era algo bueno, pero no podía imaginar qué significaría en la vida real.

_Ichigo tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien lo que tendría que decir. Quizás el silencio era una buena alternativa, pero de alguna manera tenía que darle a entender lo que sentía._

-En verdad, no lo sé –admitió. Luego, haciendo acopio de valor y con mayor seguridad, agregó-. En todo caso… es un inicio.

Rukia pestañeó.

-Un inicio –repitió, tratando de entender bien el mensaje. Eso no figuraba en ninguna de sus historietas, pero por algún motivo, le gustó. Sonrió-. Como tú digas, Kurosaki –repuso, con su habitual tono impositivo-, pero ahora me gustaría que me soltaras. Me aprietas tanto que no me dejas respirar.

El aludido la obedeció al instante, depositándola en el suelo con suavidad. Ese imperioso tono de voz lo reconfortó, siempre era bueno transitar por territorio conocido. Aunque la perspectiva de algo nuevo en el futuro también le agradaba.

Emprendieron el regreso a casa con una reposada alegría en las almas y una nueva ilusión en sus jóvenes corazones. Sin embargo, no demoraron mucho en retomar la postergada discusión.

-Ni bien lleguemos te pones a buscar el sello inmediatamente, tonto –ordenó Rukia.

-Oye, enana, ni que lo hubiese perdido a propósito.

-¡Eres un irresponsable!

-¡Y tú eres una molestia!

-¡Pues entonces actúa con mayor madurez, niño malcriado!

-¡¿Qué dices?

Sus amorosas palabras se perdían en la distancia.

* * *

_Para mejor resultado, practíquese con frecuencia XDD_

_Gracias por su tiempo y su lectura. Cualquier duda, queja o consulta, por medio de un review. Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer este ichiruki! Aquí llega la segunda "instrucción", jeje. Espero que haya quedado lindo y que les guste._

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

**_Segundo paso: Discutir por un león de peluche. (Se recomienda no exagerar demasiado con las frases indirectas)_**

_Acariciando lo áspero, el sábado pide un beso._

_¡Besame, besame, besame!_

_Da la vuelta y besame._

_Besame y da la vuelta._

Divididos. (1)

**_Ejemplo__:_**

* * *

Rukia leía una historieta recostada boca abajo sobre la cama de Ichigo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos y meciendo distraídamente las piernas. Mientras tanto, el pelinaranja hacía las tareas del colegio en su escritorio, muy concentrado. La paz dominaba la escena, hasta que la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe e irrumpió un ofendidísimo león de peluche.

-¿POR QUÉ, ONE SAN, POR QUÉ? –gritaba con desesperación. De sus pequeños ojos brotaba un incontenible chorro de lágrimas.

Tan abstraídos estaban los chicos haciendo lo suyo que esa intempestiva interrupción los hizo tambalear. Al instante, un rotundo codazo cayó sobre la cabeza del compungido muñeco.

-¡Maldita sea, Kon, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera! –rugió Ichigo, profundizando en su acción.

-¡Ichigo, idiota, nunca entiendes nada! –continuó gritando el otro. Debajo del codo, aplastado contra el piso, se debatía por liberarse de la violenta presión.

Rukia suspiró con resignación, se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y retomó su lectura, indiferente.

-¡Entiendo que debería dejar que Yuzu te encuentre y te guarde entre sus muñecas!

-¡Eres un insensible y un egoísta!

-¡Y tú un bueno para nada!

-¡Mal amigo!

-¡Sanguijuela!

Una palpitante vena se dibujó en la sien de la shinigami, que no podía continuar con la lectura a causa del alboroto.

-¡CÁLLENSE! –gritó, sin poder contenerse más.

En ese momento, Ichigo estaba sujetando el frágil cuello de Kon entre sus fuertes manos. Al escucharla gritar de esa manera, ambos suspendieron el forcejeo y la miraron con asombro.

La discusión venía de lejos. Esa mañana, Kon le había pedido por centésima vez a Ichigo que le preste su cuerpo para poder salir a divertirse un rato ya que era sábado, pero el chico, como de costumbre, se lo negó. Luego había reiterado su pedido durante el almuerzo, y recibió la misma respuesta. Más tarde, volvió a pedírselo mientras el muchacho escuchaba música, leía, se bañaba, merendaba y regaba el jardín. La última vez fue cuando empezaba a hacer la tarea, hacía menos de veinte minutos, e Ichigo, al tope de su paciencia, le propinó un golpe en el hocico y lo encerró en el placard. A Rukia ya se le hacía raro que hubiera resistido tanto tiempo sin insistir.

-¡Parecen tontos discutiendo de esa manera! –dijo, dejando la revista a un lado y cruzándose de brazos.

-One san –lloriqueó el muñeco-, por favor, hace meses que no salgo de este cuerpo. Hoy es sábado, one san, sólo quiero divertirme un poco.

-Tú lo que quieres es aprovecharte y salir con chicas –afirmó Ichigo, inconmovible.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo? –repuso Kon, mirándolo ceñudamente con los ojos húmedos.

-Eso, Ichigo, ¿qué tendría de malo? –repitió Rukia, para sorpresa del muchacho.

-¿Cómo que _qué tendría de malo_? –¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Se suponía que ella tampoco toleraba las ocurrencias del peluche-. ¿Acaso no encuentras nada de reprochable en el hecho de que un pervertido utilice mi cuerpo para sus propios fines?

-No exageres, tonto –respondió ella, hojeando nuevamente la revista-, ni que fueras un Adonis.

-¡No se trata de eso, enana endiablada! –exclamó con ofuscación-. ¡Podría meterse en problemas y luego meterme _a mí_ en problemas!

-Insisto en que estás exagerando.

-Pues si para ti es un asunto sin importancia, ¿por qué no le prestas tu propio cuerpo?

-Pero si yo soy varoncito –intervino el muñeco, con un hilo de voz.

Rukia dejó la revista a un lado, tratando de armarse de paciencia. Sabía muy bien que la cosa estaba tomando un rumbo aleatorio y presentía, después de tanto tiempo de conocer al sustituto, que la discusión iba a terminar mal.

-Si el alma modificada de Kon fuese una mujer, yo no tendría problema, no soy tan paranoica como tú.

-¡No soy paranoico! –protestó Ichigo-. Y estoy seguro de que, si fuese como tú dices, no le prestarías tu gigai ni muerta… O quizá sí se lo darías –agregó, sonriendo de lado-, tal vez tú sí seas una pequeña pervertida y necesites de aventuras.

Otra vena se encendió en la cabeza de la shinigami. Lo miró amenazadoramente a los ojos, pero él no se amilanó. Luego, de improviso, Rukia sonrió.

-Puede que tengas razón –concedió sorpresivamente-, puede que necesite una buena noche de aventuras, como tú dices. ¡Kon! –llamó con un grito-, ¡ahora mismo te prestaré mi gigai para que salgas a divertirte!

Ichigo se quedó de piedra, Kon boquiabierto. La imaginación de este último se disparó ideando su propia imagen como si fuera el cuerpo de la bella muchacha, con sus suaves curvas tan accesibles al roce de sus propias manos. Se tomó el rostro entre las patas, al tiempo que un suave rubor encendía sus mejillas y un hilillo de sangre asomaba por su nariz. El pelinaranja se giró para verlo, adivinó en el acto lo que el peluche estaba pensando y, sin miramiento alguno, le propinó un rotundo golpe.

Mientras a Kon la cabeza le daba vueltas, Ichigo se encaró de nuevo con Rukia.

-Ni se te ocurra, enana –le dijo, en un tono de voz bajo, pero cargado de advertencias.

-Tal vez Kon pueda proporcionar un poco de felicidad a este pobre gigai.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-¡No me molesta! –afirmó él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado-. Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu estúpido gigai, que de todas formas no eres una inocente y hermosa damisela como para que me ande preocupando.

La vena por fin estalló en la sien de la joven.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy _fea_? –rugió, apretando los dientes con creciente indignación.

Ichigo se paralizó del susto, sin responder. Vio que la chica trataba de dominarse, pero el irritado tic de su ceja izquierda era revelador. Tragó saliva. Se había metido como un idiota con aquello que era lo más sagrado: había herido su orgullo, el orgullo de una Kuchiki… Estaba muerto.

Kon, comprendiendo la situación, se escabulló sigilosamente hasta la ventana, pegado a la pared y sin bajar la guardia. Luego deslizó con suavidad el cristal y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó al vacío. Aterrizó de panza en el jardín delantero, pero creyó que era mejor eso que exponerse a una Rukia enfurecida.

Por su parte, Ichigo trató de recomponer las cosas.

-Eh, Rukia, no qui… –pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La diestra shinigami había saltado de la cama y se había colocado frente al sustituto. Luego lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta tener sus ojos a la altura de su mirada. En ese momento, Ichigo se ruborizó. Hacía mucho que no estaban tan cerca, desde aquel fortuito beso que se habían dado por primera vez y que, por sucesivas batallas y separaciones involuntarias, no se había vuelto a repetir. Y cuando se reunieron nuevamente, cualquier excusa resultaba buena para evadir el espinoso tema. Pero ahora, una vez más, se habían provocado. Y lo pagarían.

-Rukia… –repitió, desconcertado, preparándose para lo peor.

-Si soy tan fea como crees, ¿por qué estás tan colorado? –susurró ella, acariciándole los labios con su cálido aliento. No estaba muy conciente de lo que hacía, ni siquiera lo había pensado, sólo sabía que tenía un orgullo que reparar y algo que demostrar. Una insólita seguridad la acometía, una convicción de la que aquella primera vez carecía y que le tomó mucho, mucho tiempo desarrollar. Es que sostener una pelea resultaba más fácil, para eso se había formado, fue su manera de sobrevivir. En cambio esto...

-Yo… –balbuceó Ichigo, viéndola cada vez más cerca de su boca. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, traicionándolo. El deseo de besarla renacía, lo acuciaba, lo obligaba a ceder y entregarse. Él, que nunca retrocedía ante ningún rival, estaba perdido.

La chica no iba a golpearlo, pero igual iba a darle una lección. Lo besó con lentitud, aguardando con paciencia el resultado de su acción. Ichigo no pudo oponer resistencia, dejándose vencer de buena gana. Ambos se entregaron al hechizo, redescubriendo y saboreando la tersura de esos labios que tuvieron la torpeza de evadir durante meses. Luego abrieron más sus bocas, dejándose invadir por la tibia lengua del otro, por su dulzura, por su ansiedad. Gimieron. Se deleitaban con el conocimiento de encajar, de ser el uno para el otro, a pesar incluso de sus propios esfuerzos para evitarlo. ¿Quién podría ir en contra de su destino, si éste está escrito y lo llama?

Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza, la estrechó contra sí, mientras Rukia se aferraba a él casi con desesperación, imprimiendo en el beso toda la necesidad, el goce, la sensualidad que despertaba su contacto. Qué más daba si olvidaba sus motivos, su razón, su orgullo, si de todas formas se encontrarían así y no podría remediarlo.

El ímpetu y la pasión los desequilibraron, por lo que tuvieron que buscar una superficie donde sostenerse y lo que estaba más próximo era el escritorio. Hasta allí guió Ichigo a Rukia para apoyarla atolondradamente, provocando que el mueble oscile y que varios objetos cayesen al suelo, sin contemplaciones. Teniéndola acorralada, pudo liberar sus manos para recorrer con ellas su espalda, aprender su forma, memorizar las reacciones que sus caricias generaban. Ella, por su parte, se entretuvo con su cabello, que tanto le gustaba al tacto y que había extrañado más de lo que suponía.

Se besaron casi con desatino, intentando llevarse del otro todo lo que podían, presionándose con el cuerpo, sujetándose de la ropa con vehemencia, hasta que el entusiasmo los desbordó. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pudieron detenerse para intentar controlarse y tomar aunque sea un poco de aire. Se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes, y ambos pudieron medir la magnitud de la pasión que los embargaba. Rukia posó una mano sobre el acalorado rostro del muchacho.

-Ichigo… –susurró, sin saber qué agregar.

Él la miró, entendiendo su zozobra. Se sentía tan perturbado como ella, tanto o más que en la primera ocasión que se besaron, porque aquella vez fue algo tierno y nuevo, en cambio ahora era arrollador, desaforado. ¿Habrían cometido un error al ignorar lo que había ocurrido? ¿Habrían hecho bien en callar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos? ¿Ese absurdo silencio no era peor? La respuesta era muy obvia, pero nada fácil de manejar. La juventud y la inexperiencia marchan de la mano.

Ya habría tiempo para pensar, supuso Ichigo, por el momento tendría que subsanar un desacierto. Mejor dicho, una terrible equivocación.

-Enana, yo… Yo creo que… –No estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir, no le surgía admitir que ella no era... Se evadió por donde pudo-. No permitiré que le des tu gigai a Kon… ni de broma.

Rukia se sorprendió. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle, pero lo que más la desconcertó fue la inesperada ternura en la voz del chico, que las tres cuartas partes del día se la pasaba gritando y maldiciendo. Se sujetó de su hombro mientras se bajaba del escritorio.

-Claro que no, idiota –dijo ella sin enojo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Ichigo se sentía abochornado. No solía comportarse tan… tan… _meloso_, era humillante. Masculló una frase que la otra no entendió, y solo eso bastó para que de nuevo se irritara.

-¡Habla claro, Ichigo! –le ordenó.

-No estaba diciendo nada –respondió el aludido, ceñudo.

-¡Algo dijiste, tonto!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Me estás subestimando!

-¿Quieres callarte?

-¡Cabeza hueca!

-¡Enana engreída!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

Los gritos llegaban hasta el jardín y Kon, al escucharlos, se alegró de que el muchacho siguiese con vida. Por un momento, dado el prolongado silencio, creyó que la shinigami había utilizado algún tipo de kidou para torturarlo y hacerle pagar su ofensa, y permaneció temblando y mordiéndose las pezuñas sin decidirse a intervenir. Su bella one san parecía frágil, sí, pero su pobre hocico podía atestiguar que estaba muy lejos de serlo en verdad. Sí señor, su one san era de todo menos suave y cariñosa. Bien por Ichigo, que había logrado sobrevivir a su cólera.

Tal vez, si insistía un poco más, el chico se ablandaría y terminaría por prestarle su cuerpo. Recién estaba anocheciendo y había muchos sitios en la ciudad con chicas lindas para descubrir.

* * *

_(1) Banda de rock argentina, por lo cual debe leerse be-**sa**-me y no **bé**-sa-me (no vayan a creer que me comí las tildes, XDD)_

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews, me han emocionado, sinceramente! Son un gran estímulo! Creo que pude contestarles a todos, perdón si alguno se me pasó. Agradezco también a los anónimos **kia, May Hudson, Mei Fanel y metzli17 **por sus afectuosas palabras. _

_Y gracias a todos por su tiempo y por su paciente lectura. Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Aquí llega la tercera "instrucción". Hoy viene un poquito violenta la mano, ejejje, a las chicas les pido que omitan identificarse o desear estar en el lugar de Rukia, por el bien de sus novios, XD_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_Tercer paso: Ser el blanco de sus ataques (literalmente), con la opción de negarse a comprarle una historieta (No abusar de esta instancia, sería demasiado temerario) _

Es tu boca de rubíes

purpúrea granada abierta,

que en el estío convida

a apagar la sed en ella_. _

**G. A. Bécquer.**

Ejemplo:

* * *

Patrullando una noche por la silenciosa ciudad de Karakura, dos jóvenes shinigamis se desplazaban haciendo shunpo de casa en casa y de edificio en edificio para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Cerca del amanecer, y sin mayores novedades, se dirigieron a un punto previamente acordado para reunirse: una tienda que, si bien a esa hora se hallaba cerrada, parecía tener bastante actividad. Mientras dos niños descargaban de un vehículo grandes paquetes con variada mercadería, un sujeto de extraño sombrero recibió a los chicos en la entrada.

-¿Qué tal la ronda nocturna, Kurosaki san, Rukia san? –saludó Urahara.

-Aburrida –respondió Ichigo, con cara de agotamiento.

Rukia lo miró ceñudamente.

-¿Acaso eso es una queja, tonto?

-Sí, lo que quieras –repuso él, demasiado cansado como para discutir.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sí como a los locos? –inquirió la joven, algo ofuscada.

-Vamos, vamos –los apaciguó Urahara, agitando su abanico por delante-. Ya que están tan aburridos, ¡creo que es una gran oportunidad para que prueben mi nuevo invento!

Los chicos lo miraron con inquietud, tratando cada uno por su parte de encontrar alguna excusa que los libere de tal perspectiva. Pero el mañoso tendero ya estaba abrazándolos y conduciéndolos al interior de su establecimiento, entre alegres parrafadas de agradecimiento y entusiastas discursos sobre sus capacidades para someterse a cualquier tipo de prueba. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban en la espaciosa zona de entrenamiento que había debajo del local, sin que lo hayan podido evitar.

-Bien, les mostraré –anunció Urahara. De su bolsillo extrajo una pequeña esfera de color azul que les enseñó colocándola en la palma de su mano-. Esta es una mini-bomba que diseñé pensando en un modo de ataque a mediana y larga distancia.

-Para eso está el kidou –señaló Rukia, mirándolo sin interés.

-¡No te niegues a la tecnología, Rukia san! –profirió el tendero con voz quejumbrosa. Ichigo le hizo señas a la morena para que se callara y lo dejara continuar, con la ilusión de terminar pronto para poder irse a dormir. Urahara los ignoró y prosiguió con su explicación-. No se dejen engañar por el tamaño, esta mini-bomba puede llegar a ser muy dañina, pero tiene una particularidad: explotará tan fuerte como sea lanzada. Por ejemplo, si yo simplemente la dejo caer…

Los chicos, al ver la acción, apretaron los dientes del susto e iban a echar a correr, cuando notaron que el artefacto, al hacer contacto en el suelo, detonó emitiendo apenas un chasquido, como si fuese un simple juego pirotécnico. De inmediato se relajaron y prestaron un poco más de atención. Urahara extrajo otra mini-bomba del bolsillo.

-En cambio, si la arrojo con toda mi fuerza… -aventó la esfera con gran potencia, y al hacer contacto con la superficie generó una tremenda explosión que hizo que todo el lugar se sacudiese. Los tres tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante el furioso estallido del impacto. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, el ex capitán siguió con su explicación-. En fin, la magnitud de la explosión será directamente proporcional a la fuerza con que se arroje, ¿no les parece interesante? Yo la llamo "Disconcerting-Bomb".

-Sí, sí, claro –dijo por lo bajo Ichigo, que se estaba durmiendo.

-Oh, vamos, ¡es un objeto práctico y muy efectivo! –insistió Urahara, algo desalentado por la escasa repercusión de su nuevo invento-. Kurosaki san, ¿no te interesaría probarla?

Ichigo hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto y ser educado.

-Urahara san, no me malinterpretes –respondió-, pero después de haber pasado toda una noche de guardia…

-¡Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero! –exclamó Rukia, con dos estrellas por ojos y las manos entrelazadas en forma de súplica.

Al pelinaranja le brotó una vena. ¿Cómo podía ser que la insensata aún tuviera energía para recrearse con estúpidos juegos artificiales? ¿Tan fácil era impresionarla? Una simple explosión y ya se comportaba como una oficial del undécimo escuadrón. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada del arrogante de su hermano?

-Oye, enana, mejor otro día.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estuvimos patrullando toda la noche y estoy cansado.

-¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? ¿Tienes miedo de que te lastime? –inquirió ella, con una desafiante semi sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

El aludido la miró directo a los ojos. ¿Lo estaba provocando?

-Dije que podríamos venir otro día –respondió pausadamente-. Hoy, ahora, tengo más ganas de dormir que de ponerme a entrenar con _bombitas_.

-Es una vergüenza que siendo tan joven digas esas tonterías.

-Demonios, Rukia, ¡quiero dormir!

-¡Tengo casi diez veces tu edad y jamás necesité de ese tipo de excusas para rehusar una pelea o evadir el entrenamiento! ¡Urahara! –llamó, con voz impositiva.

-¿Sí, Rukia san? –repuso con ilusión el tendero.

-¡Quiero algunas de esas… cosas que inventaste! –Y, sonriendo maliciosamente, agregó-: Tengo un blanco muy interesante donde probarlas.

Ichigo sudó frío. ¿En verdad la endiablada muchacha iba a utilizarlo como _blanco_? ¿A él, que si mal no recordaba era prácticamente su novio?

-Ni se te ocurra, enana –amenazó.

-No sabes disfrutar, Ichigo –señaló ella, mirándolo con malevolencia, al tiempo que el feliz tendero le daba una caja repleta de mini-bombas.

-¡Aquí la única que disfruta de estas cosas eres tú, maldita sea! –rugió el pelinaranja. Pero era inútil tratar de detenerla cuando ya le estaba apuntando. Despabilándose de buenas a primeras, el recién entrado en pánico shinigami sustituto echó a correr.

El ataque comenzó. Rukia ni se movió del lugar donde estaba, simplemente se limitó a arrojar las explosivas esferas de a una, imprimiendo en sus impecables lanzamientos distintos niveles de fuerza. Los ojos le brillaban ante cada estallido. Ichigo, por su parte, corría y saltaba para esquivar la diestra puntería de la shinigami con el rostro desencajado por el miedo, incrédulo ante lo absurdo de la situación y con creciente indignación.

En ese momento llegaron Yoruichi (en su forma humana), Jinta y Ururu. Cuando vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, lejos de espantarse, los dos primeros se alistaron de inmediato en el "bando" de Rukia.

-¡Vamos, Kuchiki, demuéstrale quién eres! –alentaba la mujer, levantando los brazos con los puños cerrados, riéndose a carcajadas de lo mal que la estaba pasando el muchacho.

-¡Eso Kuchiki! –secundaba con gran entusiasmo el niño-. ¡Haz volar en pedazos al cabeza de zanahoria!

Ururu guardaba silencio y observaba la escena con sus grandes ojos tristes, sin animarse a formar parte del exaltado grupo. Urahara hacía lo mismo pero con una satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro, oscurecida la mirada por el ala de su sombrero. Se sentía feliz por la eficacia de su nuevo invento.

A Rukia no le duraron mucho las municiones. Embriagada con la novedad y sus efectos, se gastó todo en poco tiempo y, finalmente, contempló la caja vacía con la desolada mirada de un niño al que de su exquisito chocolate solo le queda el envoltorio. Con el semblante arrugado, se lamentó por el fin del entretenimiento. Ichigo, en cambio, terminó tirado en el piso cuan largo era, respirando pesadamente, lleno de raspones y pequeñas quemaduras, agradecido con el cielo por permitirle seguir con vida. Mientras trataba de reponerse, maldijo por lo bajo las ocurrencias del tendero y el beligerante espíritu de su chica.

Un rato después, cuando volvían para la casa, ella iba sonriente y él, molido. Caminaban a paso lento, observando los primeros movimientos de la ciudad en el nuevo día que ya había despuntado. De pronto, al ver abierto un local de periódicos, a Rukia se le antojó comprarse una historieta. Como no tenía dinero, le pidió prestado al joven.

-No tengo –dijo Ichigo, fastidiado-. Además estamos en modo espiritual, no puedes ir a comprar.

-¡Eres un tacaño! –le lanzó ella, ceñuda.

-¡Y tú eres una descarada! –gritó él, agitado por la indignación-. ¡Me pides dinero para comprar una estúpida revista después de que casi me matas, maldita sea!

-¿No me digas que te enojaste por lo de las bombas?

-¿Y a ti qué te parece, eh? –le respondió ásperamente.

Rukia se sonrió pensando en lo irritado que se sentiría el muchacho. Era evidente que no lo había pasado tan bien como ella, lo conocía de sobra y sabía que su ex-amigo, recientemente devenido en novio, era un sujeto muy susceptible. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para intentar aplacarlo.

De improviso se colocó por delante de él, cortándole el paso. El otro se sobresaltó. La morena lo observaba con ojos amenazantes y una sonrisa inquietante. El sustituto pasó de la sorpresa a la aprensión. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho? Maldición, ¿podría sobrevivir a una relación con la briosa Kuchiki, o su expectativa de vida se habría reducido irremediablemente? Después de las bombas, se inclinaba más por esto último.

Rukia se le fue encima e Ichigo no supo cómo reaccionar.

-E-enana, ¡espera! ¿Q-qué demonios hice ahora?

-¡Cállate! –ordenó imperiosamente ella, al tiempo que se sujetó de sus hombros, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Estaba literalmente colgada de él, rodeando su cintura con las piernas. Fue tal el ímpetu de la chica al saltar sobre su cuerpo que Ichigo tambaleó. Confuso por semejante arrebato, no pudo encontrar un punto de apoyo durante un buen rato y oscilaba de aquí para allá, envuelto por la demandante morena. A ella no le importó nada de todo eso, solo se sujetaba de él y maniobraba sobre sus labios esperando que aceptara la caricia y la dejara entrar en su boca, tal era la embriaguez que se apoderaba gradualmente de sus sentidos.

El joven no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar por ese apasionado impulso, por esa indomable corriente que lo arrastraba hasta ella sin poderlo evitar. Lo que habían estado haciendo hace menos de media hora y lo que estaban haciendo ahora no tenía la menor conexión, pero así fue siempre su relación, así habían aprendido a conocerse, así se habían enamorado. Abrió su boca con gusto para permitirle explorar, llenándose de su presencia y de su sabor. Se preguntó, en un último instante de lucidez, dónde había quedado su propio orgullo, pero el corazón es un órgano ciego que no repara en esas trivialidades. Recuperó por fin el equilibrio y la estrechó con fuerza, correspondiendo a cada uno de sus avances con un ardor duplicado. Al menos había valido la pena dejarse bombardear.

Él mismo tomó el control de la acción, llevándola hasta una pared para encerrarla allí con su cuerpo, buscando sentir cada centímetro, cada curva, cada relieve de su ser sobre sí. Sus lenguas combatían denodadamente exigiendo aquello a lo que tenían derecho, al tiempo que gemían y suspiraban en forma ahogada. Si estaban muertos, si estaban en sus cuerpos, si se habían arrojado estúpidas esferas explosivas, si habían rebanado a una docena de hollows durante la noche, todo eso formaba parte de una ilusión remota, un escenario evanescente en la memoria. Lo único que necesitaban recordar era que, en algún punto, habían logrado encontrarse, y que se habían decidido a transitar por un camino hecho solo para ellos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a saciarse (aunque no del todo, _nunca_ del todo), pudieron desprenderse para tratar de normalizar su ritmo respiratorio, aunque sin romper el abrazo, idos de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con la indispensable existencia del otro. Arrebolados como estaban se miraron a los ojos con seriedad, y con una tácita promesa. Más restablecidos, se soltaron y acomodaron un poco la desarreglada vestimenta. Después Rukia, que nunca se olvidaba de nada, volvió a increpar al muchacho.

-¡Ahora cómprame la revista!

-¿_Qué_? ¿Crees que te la compraré solo porque me besaste?

-Claro que no, idiota –respondió ella, irritada-. ¡Me la comprarás porque si no te congelaré el trasero!

-¡Inténtalo!

Si Rukia desenfundó a Sode no Shirayuki y lo corrió por toda Karakura con la katana en la mano, si Ichigo finalmente le compró la revista, si Urahara se hizo millonario con su nuevo invento o si solo tuvo una única clienta, todo ello constituye un conjunto de simples anécdotas que extenderían de forma innecesaria el presente relato.

* * *

_Esta sí que es una pareja explosiva! jajajja, chiste malo y obvio... Pero no me negarán que funcionó! jajajja_

_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus hermosos reviews, creo que pude responderlos sin olvidar ninguno. También agradezco a los anónimos Mei Fanel, Berry y alguien que no dejó su nombre (no vale, che, jejej) que también son muy afectuosos en sus observaciones._

_Y gracias a todos por su tiempo y por su paciente lectura. Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Creo que no hace falta anticiparles o advertirles sobre nada, creo que el título es bastante claro, jaja!_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Cuarto paso: Romper una ilustración que la susodicha haya realizado (Precaución: en lo posible, que no haya una katana cerca)**_

_Nada importa que el alma_

_ande sola y desnuda como el viento_

_si el universo de un glorioso beso_

_aún abarca mi vida._

**J. L. Borges**_._

**Ejemplo:**

* * *

En la Sociedad de Almas, algunos shinigamis se hallaban reunidos formando un círculo para ultimar los detalles de una estrategia de ataque. Los radares del doceavo escuadrón habían detectado un pequeño foco de alteración en la energía espiritual a varios kilómetros del Seireitei, por lo cual se había reclutado a Maderame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia para que fueran a investigar al lugar y, de ser hollows, eliminarlos. Y como _casualmente_ se encontraba de visita por allí, también fue con ellos el sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo.

Resultó ser que un grupo de hollows se encontraba de camino hacia el Rukongai para hacerse de unas cuantas presas, según habían podido deducir, y habían aparecido en una alejada zona para evitar ser detectados. Como todavía faltaba un buen rato para que pudieran llegar a su objetivo, ya que se desplazaban a paso moderado, los shinigamis se adelantaron a ellos para poder emboscarlos. Mientras los esperaban, planeaban un modo de ser efectivos con la ofensiva, porque aunque las criaturas no parecían ser de las más fuertes, eran sí numerosas.

-Para mí todo este plan es una tontería –decía Ikkaku-. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de más de la mitad sin tanto preparativo.

-¡No te confíes tanto, Ikkaku! –le reprochó Rangiku-. Además aquí está el popular shinigami sustituto, en todo caso podría encargarse él solo de todos ellos, ¿verdad?

-¡Y tú no seas tan perezosa, Matsumoto! –le respondió el ofuscado oficial-. ¡Jamás permitiría que Ichigo me gane en una cosa así!

-¡Ya hablas como tu capitán!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

Yumichika se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto de fastidio y suspiró.

-Ya paren ustedes dos –les dijo-. Dejemos que la pequeña Rukia continúe explicando su plan así podremos terminar con esto rápido.

-¿A quién le dices _pequeña_, idiota? –repuso la aludida, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, lo siento –repuso Yumichika, sacudiendo nerviosamente la mano-. En realidad creo que eres muy bella, Rukia san, pero no te enojes tanto o te arrugarás.

-¡Ya, déjense de tonterías! –intervino Ichigo, con impaciencia-. ¡Los hollows pasarán por aquí de un momento a otro y se nos escaparán por estar discutiendo!

-Entonces cállense todos de una vez y escuchen –ordenó la morena-. El problema es que son demasiados, ¿verdad?, por lo tanto haremos así –y de alguna parte sacó un cuaderno tamaño oficio y una caja de lápices de colores. Se agachó, seguida de sus compañeros, y los apoyó en el suelo para poder dibujar mientras explicaba su plan-: ellos vendrán por aquí –un conjunto de _formas_ con crueles ojos de color rojo, gigantescos dientes desprolijos y deformes cuerpos de color negro (¿serían cuernos lo que tenían en la cabeza?) se desplazaban por un camino marrón. El paisaje de alrededor estaba conformado por un surtido de florcitas de colores-; nosotros estamos aquí –cinco figuras de negro con palitos a la cintura se agrupaban observando ceñudamente en dirección a las criaturas. Aunque no eran de forma humana, más bien parecían… ¿conejos?

Ichigo comenzó a sudar frío, Renji tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, Ikkaku estaba a punto de estallar, Yumichika se mostraba indignado y Rangiku se tapaba pudorosamente la boca con una mano. Rukia continuó, sin notarlo.

-Nos distribuiremos formando un círculo para poder rodearlos. Ikkaku y Yumichika irán por la derecha –y un conejo de rosada calva y cara de pocos amigos fue dibujado al lado de otro que tenía unas plumas rojas en la cabeza y unas amarillas en la oreja derecha. Al costado de cada uno, una resaltada flecha de color azul indicaba su desplazamiento-; Matsumoto y yo iremos por la izquierda –flecha más conejo de rayado cabello naranja y… ¿cocos?, al lado de otro conejo de igual estatura, cabello negro y corajudo talante-; Renji les cerrará el paso –conejo con manchones o mechones rojos en la cabeza ubicado detrás de las criaturas (que ahora fueron dibujadas con cara de susto y esparcidas gotitas de sudor por encima)- e Ichigo se quedará aquí para impedir que avancen –otro conejo con cara de pocos amigos y rayitas anaranjadas en su cabeza-. Será la forma más efectiva de distribuirnos equitativamente el trabajo. Es todo –concluyó, al tiempo que se levantaba para observar su obra con gran satisfacción: en total ocho hojas ilustradas a todo color.

Los demás permanecían con los brazos cruzados, algunos más crispados que otros. Ichigo tenía una pregunta (más bien una queja).

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que se quede al frente para impedir que avancen? Se supone que solo soy el sustituto y ustedes los profesionales.

-Ichigo, idiota, tú eres el que siempre da la nota final en las batallas, te necesito aquí por si algo sale mal –y le mostró un nuevo boceto donde había un shinigami caído (¿?) y varios hollows de sonrisa deforme que iban al encuentro del conejo-Ichigo, quien los aguardaba todo vestido de negro esgrimiendo un palito al tono con una florcita en la empuñadura. En un globo de diálogo se leía "BANKAI".

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer esos estúpidos dibujos de una buena vez? –gritó Ichigo.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos, mortalmente ofendida. Ante el terror de todos los presentes, desenvainó su zanpakutou.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te congele las bolas?

Ichigo se arrepintió en el acto de sus palabras. Otra vez se había metido en un buen lío con la shinigami, lío del que no podría salir bien parado. Él y su gran bocota.

-E-enana –tartamudeó-, n-no exageres…

-Ru-Rukia, c-cálmate mujer… -intervino Renji, tan atemorizado como el otro.

Ikkaku se carcajeó y Yumichika se sonrió.

-¡Vamos, Kuchiki! –alentó el primero-. ¡Patéale el maldito trasero!

-¡Cállate, Ikkaku! –volvió a reprenderlo Rangiku. Luego, con gesto sonriente, intentó apaciguar los ánimos-. Vamos, vamos, chicos… Ustedes dos no pueden pelearse…

-¡Eres un imbécil, Ichigo! –exclamó Rukia.

-¿Qué dijiste? –replicó él-. ¡Me insultas solo porque puedo entender tus planes sin necesidad de ver tus horribles caricaturas!

-Vamos, ustedes dos… –seguía Rangiku, observando con preocupación la vena que crecía en la sien de su compañera-. No es bueno para su relación que peleen de esta manera…

-¿A qué te refieres, Matsumoto? –indagó Renji, confuso.

Los oficiales del onceavo escuadrón miraron con atención al pelirrojo teniente. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta todavía? Mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo aparte sin haberlo escuchado, con Rangiku tratando de calmarlos, ambos sondearon a su ignaro compañero.

-Oye, Renji –dijo Yumichika-, ¿me dirás que no sabes nada?

-¿Saber qué? –preguntó el otro.

-Pues lo que todo el mundo sabe –repuso Ikkaku.

-¿Con respecto a qué? –insistió Renji, sin entender.

Los otros se miraron y suspiraron con resignación. ¿Podía ser tan tonto como para no percibir lo que resultaba más que evidente?

-A ver, Renji –comenzó a explicar Yumichika, tomando el olvidado cuaderno de Rukia y su caja de lápices. Al instante, Ikkaku le clavó los ojos en son de amenaza, por lo cual el quinto oficial desistió de su intento. Carraspeó y continuó-. ¿Sabes por qué en este último tiempo Ichigo ha venido tantas veces a la Sociedad de Almas?

-Pues para ayudar con el trabajo –respondió el joven.

-Es cierto –intervino Ikkaku, hablándole como si se tratara de un niño-, pero a veces viene únicamente a pasar una temporada en la mansión Kuchiki. ¿No te parece extraño?

-Pues ahora que lo dices… -Renji se tomó del mentón y reconcentró su mirada, pensando-. Sí, es muy extraño, parece que el capitán se está ablandando. Quizá se siente solo.

Ikkaku gruñó, exasperado. Yumichika fue a dar una vuelta.

-¡No es tu capitán el que lo invita a quedarse, torpe! –exclamó el ofuscado oficial-. ¡Cada vez que viene es Rukia la que lo acapara! ¿Eso no te dice nada?

En ese momento, a cierta distancia de los distraídos shinigamis, un numeroso grupo de hollows se desplazaba en dirección al Rukongai. Rukia continuaba con su discusión.

-¡Si no fueras un cabeza hueca no habría que explicarte tanto! –gritaba, lanzando indignadas estocadas contra el sustituto.

-¡Maldita sea, enana endiablada, deja ya de hacer eso! –gritaba Ichigo, esquivando por poco cada uno de sus avances.

-Rukia, Ichigo –continuaba Rangiku, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien-, dejen esto para después, ¿sí? Ahora vuelvan a quererse.

-¡Un chico y una chica! –explicaba a los gritos Ikkaku, con su amenazante rostro pegado al del desconcertado teniente, que sudaba-. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que hacen un chico y una chica juntos?

-¿Por qué te pones así? –decía Renji, cada vez más desorientado.

-Hey, tontos –llamó de pronto Yumichika. Se encontraba de espaldas al grupo y uno de sus brazos apuntaba en cierta dirección. Todos observaron hacia allí para alcanzar a ver a los últimos hollows que desaparecían en el horizonte.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

Comenzaron a movilizarse tras ellos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Ichigo tomaba impulso, se escuchó un crujiente sonido que venía de sus pies. La curiosidad lo frenó para ver de qué se trataba: uno de los esparcidos dibujos de Rukia fue roto sin querer por su sandalia. Al principio se perturbó, porque si ella lo notaba sería hombre muerto, pero se tranquilizó pensando que la chica ya había partido con el resto. Cuán equivocado estaba.

-_Ichigo_ –escuchó tenebrosamente detrás de sí. Tragó saliva y volteó con lentitud: la morena estaba ahí parada. Un aura de fuego circulaba por el contorno de su cuerpo.

Miró para todos lados como para pedir socorro, pero los chicos ya se habían ido tras los hollows. Con los nervios de punta, trató de pensar en alguna estrategia que lo liberase de la comprometedora situación.

-Ru-Rukia… yo… -nada, no se le ocurría nada.

Su rostro estaba azul del miedo, su vida completa pasó ante sus ojos. Lo último que vino a su mente fue la imagen de ellos dos juntos besándose a escondidas de Byakuya, en una de las innumerables habitaciones de la mansión Kuchiki. Se sentía un idiota por hacer esas cosas, pero sus sentimientos por la bella muchacha, más su desequilibrado sistema hormonal, socavaban constantemente su autodominio, obligándolo a hacer cosas que, en otro momento de su vida, de solo pensarlas hubiese deseado que lo asesinen. Ahora no quería terminar así, no quería terminar congelado y olvidado en ese estúpido páramo de la Sociedad de Almas.

Rukia se le acercaba con pasos pesados, marcando el tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

-Ichigo… tú… -lo acusó, con voz apagada.

-Ru-Rukia, espera, espera un se-segundo, ¡por favor!

-Tú… -repitió ella, parada frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Maldita la hora en que lo extrañaba, maldita la hora en que le pidió permiso a su hermano para invitarlo una temporada, maldita la hora en que el muy tonto no miraba donde pisaba…

Ichigo no podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, aunque tampoco deseaba averiguarlo. Viéndose en las últimas, decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. De la nada, sin aviso, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad, para asestarle un fuerte y prolongado beso. Rukia lo recibió abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El chico no maniobró demasiado sobre sus labios, pero la intensidad del contacto alcanzó para anular el resto de sus sentidos. Sólo su boca era real. Incluso de esa manera tan poco cordial, un beso de Kurosaki tenía la abrumadora capacidad de conmover hasta los últimas partículas de su ser. Maldita la hora en que se habían besado por primera vez, maldita la hora en que se permitieron _ampliar_ su concepto de amistad, maldita la hora en que el descerebrado se despabiló y descubrió el modo de subyugarla…

No supieron cuánto permanecieron unidos de esa forma, distraídos del mundo, ignorantes del tiempo. La cálida unión de sus labios los mantenía a resguardo de cualquier otro reflejo, tendía un puente entre sus exaltadas emociones y las aplacaba. Ese aliento, esa textura, esa arrobadora presión eran lo único que necesitaban para vivir.

Cuando fue el momento de desprenderse se separaron con suavidad, sin decidirse a mirarse. Ichigo la soltó con cuidado y dio un paso atrás, para darle espacio. Se quedaron ahí parados observándose los pies, uno olvidado de su miedo, la otra preguntándose por su enojo. Una ligera brisa se levantó en torno a ellos y meció apaciblemente sus cabellos.

Rukia fue la primera en alzar la vista, luego lo hizo él. La joven lo apuntó con su katana.

-¡Y que no se vuelva a repetir! –amenazó, con su imponente tono de voz.

Ichigo tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¡Sí! –afirmó, como si lo hubiera reñido un superior. Luego se crispó-. _¡Oye, enana!_ –dijo con indignación, pero la chica ya se había lanzado en busca de sus otros compañeros, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca-. ¡Hey, enana endemoniada, no me dejes hablando solo!

-o-O-o-

Para cuando los rezagados alcanzaron a los demás, éstos ya habían acabado con todos los hollows y estaban esperándolos. Al verlos, Rangiku empezó a darle codazos a Ikkaku, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ikkaku? –le decía-. ¿No era que Ichigo no iba a sobrevivir?

-No fastidies –repuso el oficial, que tenía una desagradable mueca en la cara-. ¡Y deja ya de golpearme con el codo, mujer molesta!

-Ya veo –comentó Yumichika, arreglando su oscuro cabello luego de la cansadora batalla-, esos dos sí que hacen una hermosa pareja.

-¿Mm? –profirió Renji, mirándolo sin entender-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Los otros tres lo observaron con resignación, desalentados. ¿Podía existir un ser tan distraído? ¿O no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír ni peor ciego que el que no quiere ver? Suspiraron, dándose por vencidos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos juntos, emprendieron el camino de regreso al Seireitei. Rukia e Ichigo cerraban la marcha, extrañamente silenciosos. De pronto, el chico sintió que le ponían un papel en la mano. Con disimulo, echó un vistazo. Un mal delineado Chappy le sonreía desde la hoja y le obsequiaba una flor de color celeste. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien y miró de reojo a la dibujante con gesto amenazador, pero ella le retribuyó con una oscura mirada fulminante que lo hizo encogerse y ponerse azul otra vez.

-Gra-gracias –balbuceó con un hilo de voz, mientras guardaba con temblorosa mano el pequeño presente. Rukia sonrió, satisfecha.

* * *

_Sé que Ichigo termina llevándose todos los palos o queda mal parado, pero al final la pasa bastante bien, ¿no creen? Al fin de cuentas las instrucciones son para él, ¡que se esfuerce! Jajajaaj Y siempre funciona!_

_Bueno, como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón los hermosos reviews que me dejan, son muy gratificantes, en verdad. Creo que pude responderles a todos. Agradezco aquí al anónimo review de sophia, muchas gracias por tus afectuosas palabras. También quiero agradecer, antes de que lo olvide, a todos aquellos lectores que se han llevado esta historia a sus favoritos, espero que les esté gustando el fic :D_

_Y gracias a todos por leer, por su tiempo y por su paciencia! Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Llega una nueva instrucción para nuestro pelinaranja, ojalá funcione! Yo veo la cosa bastante complicada... u.u_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Quinto paso: Sostener una conversación amena con ella (Nada se pierde con intentarlo)**_

_Yo siempre a mi lado quisiera tenerte_

_para darte besos con miel de abril._

_Pues mis besos tienen la tibia dulzura_

_del fuego en que vive mi rara pasión…_

**F. García Lorca**

_**Ejemplo:**_

* * *

Recostados sobre la cama, Ichigo y Rukia pasaban el tiempo observando distraídamente el techo de la habitación. Estaban uno al lado del otro pero en forma cruzada, de modo que la cabeza de la morena reposaba donde deberían estar los pies y la del pelinaranja sobre su cómoda almohada. Hacía menos de media hora que habían llegado del colegio y todavía no se habían quitado el uniforme. Permanecían en un silencio ensimismado, soñolientos, hasta que la shinigami habló.

-Fue terrible.

Ichigo se sobresaltó un poco por lo repentino de su voz en medio de la calma, aunque más le sorprendieron sus palabras. Recordó que, de regreso a su casa, habían tenido que salir corriendo tras un hollow que se apareció de la nada, una criatura bastante persistente que no se dejó purificar con facilidad. La pelea se extendió más de lo habitual, porque los dos habían transitado por una jornada escolar bastante agotadora, pero no creyó que fuera para tanto.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó.

-¿Acaso no nos demandó más tiempo del acostumbrado?

-Bueno… tal vez –admitió el sustituto-. Pero lo hicimos.

-No tiene que volver a pasar –dijo firmemente la muchacha.

-Oye, enana, cualquiera tiene un mal día.

-¡Ese miserable se había propuesto fastidiarnos!

-¡Tranquila! –pidió Ichigo, extrañándose de que reaccionara de esa forma por un estúpido hollow-. Lo importante es que lo liquidamos, ¿no?

Rukia se sentó y lo miró ceñudamente. El tonto nunca entendía nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan campante? ¡Fue una experiencia aterradora!

El pelinaranja la observó con el mismo gesto que ella le hacía. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Ahora sí que, definitivamente, estaba exagerando.

-Enana…

-¡Fue increíblemente difícil!

-Enana…

-¡Era como si conociese a la perfección nuestras debilidades!

-Enana…

-¡El maldito tenía más poder del que yo pensaba! Sabía por dónde atacar…

El joven nunca imaginó que Rukia fuese tan susceptible a una batalla que se desarrollara con dificultades, por lo general no le daba importancia a una tarea que era prácticamente de rutina. Sin embargo, le agradó descubrir esa pequeña fisura en su sensibilidad. Era su oportunidad para demostrarle, contra lo que ella pensaba, que él podía entenderla, apoyarla y contenerla.

-Rukia, creo que…

-¡Estúpido profesor de química y estúpido examen!

Ichigo cayó rodando estrepitosamente al suelo. Su cara dio de lleno contra la sólida superficie.

-¿Qué haces, cabeza hueca? –le preguntó Rukia desde el borde de la cama, extrañada.

El chico se ayudó con la cobija para trepar lastimosamente hasta donde estaba antes, maldiciendo por dentro e intentando contener su creciente irritación. De todas formas no pudo, porque cuando logró sentarse sobre la cama se encaró con su novia, amenazándola con un indignado puño en alto.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no avisas que estás hablando de un puto examen, maldita sea?

Rukia lo miró sin entender.

-¿Y de qué creías que estaba hablando?

-¡Del hollow, enana endiablada!

Rukia se crispó.

-¡Si cuando digo que no me entiendes, es porque no me entiendes!

Los dos se sostenían la mirada echando chispas por los ojos. Durante unos instantes permanecieron midiéndose, hasta que finalmente lograron calmarse. Era una tontería discutir por un malentendido, y lo sabían. Cuando se sintieron un poco más tranquilos volvieron a recostarse cada cual por su lado, tratando de relajarse.

Superado el mal momento, Ichigo repasó mentalmente la conversación. Tenía sentido. Se arrepintió de haber sido tan desconsiderado, él podía comprender muy bien la zozobra de la chica. El examen fue difícil y sorpresivo, y encima ella nunca estudiaba como correspondía. Retomó el diálogo para tratar de darle ánimos.

-Es lógico sentirse así, nos tomó por sorpresa -comentó.

Rukia movió la cabeza en dirección a la ventana para poder contemplar el claro cielo de la tarde. Al fin parecía que su novio se abriría y se mostraría ante ella cuan sensible era.

-Eso es lo habitual –respondió-, la cuestión es estar preparados. Y tú siempre lo estás, por eso siempre logras triunfar.

El muchacho se ruborizó al escuchar ese inesperado halago. Todavía no se sentía muy seguro con respecto a la forma como debía llevarse una relación de pareja, ya que una cosa así nunca había figurado entre sus planes. Desde que estaba con Rukia, todo para él era ensayo y error (a decir verdad, sobre todo _error_) Se ve que algo bueno estaría haciendo para merecer semejante cumplido. Nota mental: saber escucharla.

-Oh, vamos, tú también siempre estás preparada.

-Hoy no –reconoció la joven, concentrado sus grandes ojos en el firmamento-. Hoy estaba particularmente distraída.

-Quizá la próxima vez...

-No importa la próxima, importa lo que ocurrió hoy.

-No te exijas tanto, habrá otras oportunidades -aunque el profesor no solía tomar recuperatorio, pero por el momento prefirió omitir este dato.

-¡Me desempeñé como una chiquilla novata!

-Oye, enana, no exageres…

-¡Me devané los sesos para tratar de liquidarlo en el menor tiempo posible, y ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo!

-Bueno, a decir verdad, a mí me llevó apenas unos minutos menos que a ti.

-¡Y encima me lo echas en cara! –le lanzó Rukia, sentándose otra vez de la indignación.

-¡No es eso! ¡Es para que veas lo parej…

-¡Te interpusiste! ¡Si no me arrojo hacia un costado seguro que hasta a mí me cortabas con Zangetsu!

Ichigo volvió a caer estrepitosamente de la cama.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó con fastidio la morena.

El maltrecho shinigami sustituto volvió a ayudarse con la cobija para poder subir. Sus temblorosas manos delataban su estado de ánimo, ni qué decir de la vena que le palpitaba en la sien y la furibunda mirada que le dirigía.

-¡Ahora estabas hablando del hollow, maldita sea!

-¿Y no estabas hablando de eso antes?

-¡Sí, pero como tú estabas hablando del examen, yo creí que ahora…

-¡Nunca entiendes nada, idiota!

-¡Fuiste tú la que cambió de tema!

-¡Contigo no se puede hablar!

-¡Esa es mi línea! –concluyó el exasperado pelinaranja, que volvió a recostarse dándole la espalda, ofendidísimo.

Rukia imitó el gesto del muchacho, con igual o superior disgusto. Una vez que trataba de sostener una conversación amable con él, el cabeza hueca volvía a malinterpretarlo todo. Estaban en la misma habitación, incluso en la misma cama, pero parecía que distaban uno del otro como Mercurio de Plutón.

Ichigo decidió que de ahora en adelante mantendría la boca cerrada, pasara lo que pasase. Cada vez que la abría era para hundirse. En la contabilidad de los errores, este era ya el milésimo segundo. No era nada fácil ser el novio de Kuchiki Rukia, a estas alturas ya podía jurarlo. El silencio, tratándose de ella, resultaba ser la mejor de las opciones.

Para su asombro, fue Rukia la que, algunos minutos después, volvió a tomar las riendas de la accidentada conversación.

-Quizá si practicáramos…

Su voz sonó algo débil, como si se hallara lejos o como si se estuviera esforzando para hablar. Firme en su nueva estrategia de diálogo, Ichigo se mantuvo… callado.

Lógicamente, como él no dijo nada ella continuó.

-Debe haber… no sé… alguna clase de ejercicios que nos ayuden a mejorar…

Silencio. Rukia se removió un poco, algo ofuscada por la indiferencia del otro. Pero no se rendiría.

-¡Vamos, Ichigo! Hemos atravesado por demasiadas cosas como para no poder resolver esto también.

-Mira, enana –Adiós a la estrategia del silencio, maldita sea-: si estás hablando de Química, la respuesta es sí. Si estás hablando del hollow, más ejercicios para practicar de los que hacemos a diario…

-¡Estoy hablando de _nosotros,_ estúpido! –rugió ella, con una palpitante vena en su sien.

Antes de que rodara de nuevo, Rukia lo sujetó. La morena no podía definir dónde terminaba su rabia y dónde comenzaba su indignación. Ahora que se había abierto con él, que estaba dispuesta a reconocer que la comunicación en su pareja era un problema, pero que pensaba que entre los dos podrían solucionarlo, ahí estaba el idiota para demostrar una vez más que lo mejor que podían hacer era mantenerse callados.

Por su parte, Ichigo estaba furioso. El criptograma llamado Kuchiki Rukia seguía siendo indescifrable para él. De no ser porque la conocía, hubiese pensado que se estaba burlando. Lo único que quería era sostener una conversación seria, coherente, tranquila, pero lo único que había logrado era fabricar una cadena de frases ambiguas y sentidos enredados. Parecía una maldita plática entre locos.

-¡Si ibas a cambiar de tema me hubieras avisado! –señaló ásperamente.

-¡No tengo porqué avisarte lo que voy a hacer! –respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un costado.

-¡No puedo adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza!

-¡Pues yo no puedo adivinar lo que vas a entender! –repuso la joven, volviendo a mirarlo. Su creciente agitación sonrojaba su rostro, sus oscurecidos ojos lo desafiaban.

-¡Entonces será mejor no volver a sostener una estúpida conversación más! –concluyó él, acercando tanto su cara a la de ella que casi se rozaban la nariz, atajando el desafío.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Bien!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Engreída!

Las chispas que desprendían sus ojos eran prácticamente electricidad pura. Se sostuvieron la mirada todo lo que pudieron, que fue demasiado como para que, en una pareja como la de ellos, el enojo acumulado resistiera sin transformarse en otra cosa. Sin buscarlo, la tensión se quebró. Otra fuerza comenzaba a subyugarlos y a envolverlos, una que ni los más aguerridos podrían neutralizar. La furia fue degenerando en anhelo, la electricidad se redireccionó, los ceños fruncidos se relajaron y los ojos reclamaban a gritos lo que sus orgullosas voces se negaban a expresar. El nuevo mensaje fue captado al instante y sin posibilidad de error.

Se besaron en forma arrebatada, abrazándose con deseo, con imperiosidad. La fuerza del contacto hizo estragos en el equilibrio del muchacho, que se dejó caer sobre la cama sujetando la cabeza de Rukia entre sus grandes manos, para que el movimiento no lo separe de sus labios. Ella se dejó llevar hasta quedar encima de él, sosteniéndose con una mano mientras que la otra se apoyó inconcientemente sobre su ancho pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón. Sentir ese acelerado latido, saber que era por su causa, la cautivó. Lo besó con más pasión, con más entrega, si es que eso era posible.

Él invadió su boca con una sed inextinguible, readueñándose de cada blando rincón. Exploraba y la incitaba a retribuir cada uno de sus avances, haciéndola gemir. Más allá de todo, podía asegurar que se entendían, se entendían como nadie. Rukia era una parte de sí, estaba adentro, la llevaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, ocupaba cada espacio de su ser. Nada de lo que hacían o decían tenía sentido, pero _eso_ era el sentido para ellos. Si estaban juntos era porque así tenía que ser.

Cuando necesitó tomar el control del beso, la shinigami dejó que su lengua se deslizara hasta él para repetir dentro de su boca todo lo que el otro le había hecho, devolviendo sus atenciones con dedicación. Cómo podía ser que un simple humano le generara tanto, de dónde nacía esa ansiedad, ese cosquilleo, ese continuo fluir de sensaciones que minaban su voluntad y la hacían sentir débil, necesitada. Y por qué un beso de él restauraba el equilibrio, a la vez que la enloquecía.

Durante un tiempo que ninguno de los dos pudo medir permanecieron en la misma posición, unidos en el acto comunicativo que les resultaba más efectivo. Cuando se sintieron satisfechos, se desprendieron con suavidad. Después Rukia se recostó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven para poder sentir cómo iba decreciendo el desbocado latir de su corazón, mientras que él la rodeaba con un brazo, posesivo. La morena consiguió relajarse de tal forma que después de algunos instantes a punto estuvo de dormirse. Fue Ichigo el que la retuvo en la realidad.

-Oye, enana.

-¿Mm?

Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir. Por lo visto, ese no era un muy buen día para hablar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Tal vez… Digo, si tú quieres… podríamos practicar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Buena pregunta, ¿a qué demonios se refería?

-Olvídalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te digo que lo olvides.

-Idiota.

Ichigo se irritó de nuevo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo que oíste!

-¿Solo porque no quiero volver a discutir?

Rukia se llamó a silencio y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, ignorándolo. El sustituto bufó. Maldito si sabía cómo debía hablarle. Y maldito examen, maldito hollow ¡y maldito problema de comunicación!

* * *

_En el papel de Rukia Kuchiki: Chaparrón Bonaparte_

_En el papel de Ichigo Kurosaki: Lucas Tañeda_

_XDDD_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, siempre me alegran el día! Pude responder a todos, excepto a lua23, no está disponible la opción de enviarte mensajes, parece, entonces te agradezco desde aquí tu amabilísimo comentario. _

_Y gracias a todo aquel que se tomó su tiempo y se armó de paciencia para seguir leyéndome :D Nos vemos la próxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Ayer estuve un montón de tiempo tratando de subir este capi, y no pude porque me salía error y no sé qué más, el inglés no es lo mío, sepan disculpar. _

_Y bueno, un poco a pedido del público, aquí viene un sexto paso bastante complicado, no puedo asegurar que funcione XD También puede ser leído como un OVA del cuarto paso. Si lo recuerdan, entenderán :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Sexto paso: Evadir la vigilancia de su hermano mayor (No podemos asegurar que el humano conserve su integridad física, o que los milagros existan)**_

_Y todo a media luz,_

_que es un brujo el amor._

_A media luz los besos,_

_a media luz los dos…_

**C. C. Lenzi **

_**Ejemplo:**_

* * *

Era noche cerrada en la Sociedad de Almas. La tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente era señal de que todos dormían, reponiéndose así de una agotadora jornada de trabajo. Sin embargo, el convidado shinigami sustituto no podía conciliar el sueño.

Recostado en su futón, permanecía observando el techo de la habitación donde lo habían alojado en la mansión Kuchiki, con las manos cruzadas en la nuca. Meditó durante un buen rato sobre lo que podría hacer, hasta que se decidió. Se levantó, se vistió con el uniforme, acomodó a Zangetsu sobre su espalda (por las dudas) y salió del cuarto.

Su anfitrión había tenido el extraño capricho de hospedarlo justamente en el sector opuesto donde dormía su novia. Estaba casi seguro de que Byakuya sabía sobre ellos, o que al menos sospechaba. Muchos en el Seireitei ya se habían dado cuenta de su relación con Rukia y no se privaban de dirigirle guiños cómplices, de propinarle "fraternales" codazos aprobatorios, de saludarlo con los pulgares arriba y de hacerle desvergonzadas sugerencias sentimentales cada día. Una única pregunta le venía a la mente en tales circunstancias: _¿es que los shinigamis no tenían nada mejor que hacer?_ Con semejante chisme de boca en boca, se le hacía muy difícil suponer que el arrogante Kuchiki ignorara la verdad.

Especulando sobre ello, comenzó a caminar por uno de los largos y silenciosos pasillos que atravesaban la mansión. Quería llegar hasta el cuarto de Rukia, para lo cual tendría que cruzar toda la casa. Pensó que lo mejor era ir por el corredor que la rodeaba por fuera, así se ahorraría buena parte del camino y no despertaría a nadie. Con determinación, se encaminó hacia la primera puerta que encontró para poder salir al exterior.

La noche se presentaba cálida, por suerte. Se detuvo a verificar que no hubiese nadie cerca y a respirar un poco para alivianar la tensión. Le desagradó mucho andar comportándose como un agente secreto de película. También se sintió bastante tonto por estar haciendo esas bobadas a tales horas de la madrugada, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Reunió todo el coraje que pudo y prosiguió su marcha.

Al pasar por determinado sector del jardín, calculó con entusiasmo que ya había recorrido una buena parte del trayecto. Estaba sintiéndose cada vez más seguro y confiado, cuando una inopinada aparición hizo tambalear su resolución. Al girar por un recodo de la galería, su campo visual resultó herido por la inmaculada blancura del haori del capitán del Sexto Escuadrón de Protección.

-Maldición… –susurró entre dientes el temerario sustituto, sudando copiosamente. ¿No era que se había ido a una misión?

El capitán se hallaba en contemplativa actitud al borde del pequeño estanque del jardín, observando las aguas con la habitual impasibilidad que lo caracteriza. Desde donde estaba, Ichigo podía distinguir perfectamente su perfil, y ni bien lo vio se paralizó en una atolondrada postura defensiva. Sin embargo, cuando logró reponerse y prestar más atención, comprendió que el noble capitán no lo había descubierto, ya que no miraba en su dirección. Retrepándose contra la pared, sin bajar la guardia, se desplazó con gran sigilo hasta que llegó a otra esquina de la casa y pudo ocultarse. Recién cuando lo perdió de vista, volvió a respirar. Luego, sin llegar a tranquilizarse del todo, continuó su camino, encomendándose a todos los dioses del cielo.

Byakuya, por su parte, dirigió sus oscuros ojos hacia un costado, alerta.

-o-O-o-

Ichigo comenzó a recorrer el largo pasillo que desembocaba en la habitación de Rukia, sin hacer ruido. Iba echando silenciosas maldiciones a la nada, pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de ser descubierto, cuando de repente tropezó con algo, o más bien con _alguien_.

-¡Auch!

Ichigo se sobresaltó.

-¡Lo-lo siento! –exclamó, turbado. El lugar estaba a oscuras y temía haberse llevado por delante a quien no debía, aunque el tono de voz le resultó bastante familiar. Enfocó la vista para estar seguro-. ¿Rukia?

La morena se masajeaba el hombro donde había impactado la sólida masa corporal del chico. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí a estas horas de la madrugada?

-¡Ichigo! –exclamó a media voz, corroborando que nadie los viera ni los escuchara-. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Vine a buscarte –le respondió él, en el mismo tono bajo.

Ella se asombró. A pesar de la oscuridad, el pelinaranja lo percibió.

-No me dirás que tú… -sugirió Ichigo, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego, sin previo aviso, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a una de las estancias que encontró más iluminada.

Rukia se dejó llevar, aunque a regañadientes. Cuando estuvieron dentro, le soltó la mano, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado, simulando sentirse ofendida.

-¿Que yo _qué_?

-Oh, vamos –insistió él, observándola de frente. La bella shinigami vestía un kimono de color violeta que destacaba deliciosamente la blancura de su piel y resaltaba el color de sus grandes ojos. Había que ser de hierro forjado en acero para no sucumbir, e Ichigo era… de hierro forjado en acero. Prefirió disfrutar del hecho de haberla descubierto in fraganti-. Me extrañabas y venías a buscarme, admítelo –le dijo, seguro de tener por fin una carta de triunfo sobre el orgullo de la Kuchiki.

A ella le brotó una vena. Cuando le respondió, lo miró con los ojos cargados de amenaza.

-¡No digas tonterías, imbécil!

-Te sentías sola.

-¡Estúpido!

-Pensaste en mí.

-¡Idiota!

Ichigo la apuntó con el dedo índice, mientras le sonreía socarronamente. Su rostro estaba casi desfigurado por la emoción de ganarle una discusión.

-¡Te sentías sola, pensaste en mí y decidiste salir de tu habitación para venir a buscarme! –vociferó, con una desquiciada sonrisa triunfal en la cara-. ¡Admítelo, enana! ¡Me extrañabas y venías por mí!

Rukia temblaba de la indignación. Rebuscó en su mente para dar con una excusa, pero entonces la acometió una abrupta sensación. Su expresión se contrajo.

-Este reiatsu… –musitó, inquieta-. Nii sama…

El joven también lo notó. Advertido, miró con atención hacia la entrada de la habitación. No había duda, era él.

-¡Vamos! –le dijo a Rukia, tomándola de la mano otra vez.

Salieron por el otro lado. Había otra estancia, otra puerta y otra estancia. Fueron atravesando una y otra hasta que salieron a un pasillo, por el cual corrieron hasta alcanzar el corredor exterior por el que Ichigo había venido. Siguieron avanzando sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás, volvieron a entrar a la casa y a recorrer otro pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una habitación. Estaba a oscuras, pero eso era lo mejor por el momento.

-¿Crees que lo hayamos perdido? –indagó Ichigo, respirando con agitación por la carrera.

-No lo sé –contestó Rukia, en su mismo estado-. Creí que se había ido a una misión.

-Yo también lo creí, y a decir verdad… Cuando iba a buscarte, lo vi en el jardín.

Rukia hizo una mueca.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Y aun así continuaste? –Su tono no era precisamente de admiración-. ¡Eres un idiota, Ichigo! ¡Seguro que pensaste que no te había visto!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no me vio!

-¡Lo subestimas, tonto!

-¡Como sea! –exclamó el fastidiado joven. Luego agregó-. Ya no lo percibo.

Estaban muy agitados todavía, además de terriblemente tensos. Ichigo sabía muy bien lo que hacía, sabía que arriesgaba el cuello exponiéndose de esa manera, pero sus malditas hormonas no se cansaban de traicionarlo. No obstante, aún le quedaba un resto de cordura.

-Esto es estúpido –terminó por decir.

Rukia lo encaró.

-¡Claro que lo es! –afirmó, crispada. Parecía que el otro no se daba cuenta de que también la había expuesto a ella por haberse lanzado en su búsqueda de esa manera.

-¡Pues entonces vete! –exclamó el chico, ofendido. ¡Ni que fuese a rogarle que se quede!

-¡Eso es lo que haré! –aseguró ella, más ofendida todavía.

-¡Bien, adiós!

-¡Adiós!

-¡Ah!, pero antes… -Ichigo la tomó del brazo con muy poca amabilidad y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella intentó zafarse, pero él era muy fuerte y decidido. Con la otra mano le sujetó el otro brazo y, a través de la penumbra, buscó sus labios para posarse imperiosamente sobre ellos.

Rukia hubiera querido resistirse, hubiera querido mostrarle cuán indignada se sentía por ese arrebato, pero no pudo. Él era brusco, voraz, impositivo… Sin embargo, también de esa forma la hacía feliz. Por eso lo había buscado, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Lo había buscado porque se sentía sola sin él, porque cuando estaba en esa casa, por más que fuese su hogar, la descolocaba el hecho de no tenerlo cerca, de no verlo, de no contar con él. Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba abusándose de la confianza de su hermano, pero en esas tensas circunstancias, qué humano o espíritu podría resistirse. La cálida presión de esa boca urgente la impregnaba de sensaciones que embotaban su cerebro y anulaban su juicio por completo.

Para Ichigo, besarla fue la gratificante culminación de una noche por demás complicada. Al fin de cuentas, para eso se había arriesgado, aunque en realidad no había nada que no fuese capaz de hacer si a lo último iba a estar así con ella. Sus labios se amoldaban de manera exquisita, milagrosa, predestinada. Abordaba cada rincón con apetito, le arrancaba apagados suspiros, acompañaba sus avances con indecorosas caricias de sus manos que se movían por voluntad propia. Jamás podría hartarse de semejante deleite. Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, rendida, ahora que se le llenaba el alma con su íntima presencia, con su calidez, con su pasión, estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar el desafío de quien sea. Y si tenía que volver a enfrentarse con la dispersión de Sembonzakura…

Él otra vez. Al presentirlo, se desprendieron abruptamente.

-Ahí viene –dijo Ichigo, y volvió a tomarla de la mano para huir. Mejor ser realistas.

Recorrieron la casa sin un rumbo prefijado, pensando solo en el acecho de Byakuya (y en sus pobres traseros) Parecía que el sujeto los olía, porque lo sentían pisándoles los talones a cada momento. Terminaron yendo por el pasillo que comunicaba con el jardín, entonces decidieron buscar refugio en uno de sus numerosos cuartos. Entraron y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Allí, escondidos, esperaban sin siquiera atreverse a respirar.

Byakuya transitaba con paso lento por ese mismo corredor, atento al reiatsu de los fugitivos. Se percató de que su abusivo huésped se movía desde que lo sintió en el jardín, aunque supo fingir lo contrario. El atrevido mocoso lo estaba subestimando, y eso no se lo perdonaría. Luego lo percibió junto a su hermana, y hacia allí se dirigió. Al llegar al lugar no encontró a nadie, pero alcanzó a advertir cómo dos presencias se alejaban intentando ocultarse. Tontos.

Ahora los había encontrado de nuevo, de nada les valdría seguir huyendo. Esta era su casa, Rukia era su hermana y Kurosaki Ichigo seguía siendo un simple shinigami sustituto ante sus ojos. Si los llegaba a descubrir juntos…

Estaban en aquella habitación, no había posibilidad de error. Un pequeño shunpo lo colocó delante de la entrada. Llevó su mano hacia la puerta corrediza, iba a deslizarla sin ceremonia alguna, y… ¿Qué demonios?

Un confuso murmullo de voces se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como si un grupo de personas se acercara desde el jardín. Byakuya desvió la mirada hacia esa dirección con el ceño algo fruncido, expectante. De pronto, la puerta se deslizó.

-¡Más golosinas, más golosinas, más golosinas! –exclamaba chillonamente Yachiru, encabezando un numeroso grupo de conocidas shinigamis.

-La reducción de la jornada laboral primero, Yachiru chan –pidió Rangiku, con voz quejumbrosa-. ¡Casi no me queda tiempo para ir de compras!

-Deberíamos pensar en hacer una auditoría –propuso con mucha seriedad Nanao, ajustándose las gafas-. Los de la Asociación de Hombres han denunciado que nuestra gestión está malgastando el presupuesto. Estoy segura de que quieren boicotearnos.

-Se ve que hay mucho para debatir esta noche –acotó Isane, entusiasmada.

-Así parece –corroboró Unohana, sonriente.

Se trataba de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis en pleno, con capitanas, tenientes y demás. Sin embargo, al momento de posar un pie en suelo Kuchiki, sus alegres rostros, sus atropelladas palabras y sus intenciones de sesionar quedaron congelados en el instante mismo en que advirtieron la imprevista presencia del dueño de la casa, que las observaba con ojos entrecerrados. Una gota de sudor se dibujó en la mansión. Un largo, larguísimo silencio se hizo en la escena, detenidos todos en el pináculo del estupor. Una ligera brisa nocturna sopló en torno a ellos.

Después de este indescriptible momento, alguien habló.

-¡Bya kun! –saludó aparatosamente Yachiru, indiferente a la insólita situación-. ¡Pensé que te habías ido a una misión! ¿Acaso Rukia va a faltar de nuevo?

Mientras decía esto, las nerviosas y demasiado expuestas para su gusto shinigamis fueron desplazándose hacia un costado, cautelosas, hasta desaparecer por completo. Escondidos, Rukia e Ichigo no podían creer en su buena suerte.

Byakuya dio algunos pasos al frente, olvidando por el momento el asunto anterior. Pese a la desubicación e impunidad de las féminas, supo conservar la solemnidad de su postura (debemos reconocerle este mérito).

-No entiendo qué haces en mi casa –señaló, impasible.

-¡Pues es obvio! –respondió la pequeña teniente-. Teníamos una reunión con las chicas de la Asociación, entonces nosotras… -Al mirar atrás, descubrió que estaba más sola que Mayuri en el Día del Amigo-. ¿A dónde se habrán ido? –se preguntó, con gesto asombrado.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto –dijo él, con su inalterable tono de voz-. Vete.

La niña no se amilanó, sino que lo miró con su clásica sonrisa infantil.

-¡Si me das los dulces de tu despensa! –propuso con descaro.

-…

-¿Eh?

-…

-Al final Ken chan tiene razón –le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír-, ¡eres un amargado! –Y a continuación se fue por donde había venido, con paso alegre y juguetón.

Byakuya apenas le prestó atención. Cuánta impertinencia. Recordó a los jóvenes que perseguía, dio media vuelta y volvió a colocarse frente al cuarto. Luego, sin demorarse más, llevó su mano hasta la puerta y la deslizó hacia un costado.

En la habitación no había nadie.

-o-O-o-

Ubicados cada uno en su correspondiente dormitorio, recostados otra vez, Ichigo y Rukia pensaban en lo mismo: se habían salvado por muy poco. Aprovechando la sorpresiva irrupción femenina, se separaron para regresar al lugar donde debían estar a esas horas de la noche, sin siquiera permitirse una despedida.

Sin embargo, en lugar de aliviada, Rukia se sentía bastante culpable. Su hermano la había protegido tantas veces, incluso aceptaba cada pedido que le hacía, como por ejemplo el de recibir a Ichigo en su casa, y ella se lo retribuía de esta manera. Además, podía jurar que Byakuya sabía. Sí, él sabía, y si hubiese querido, los hubiera atrapado hace tiempo. Por alguna misteriosa razón se dejaba evadir, aunque sin ocultar del todo su vigilancia y su presencia. Sabía lo de ellos y los controlaba, pero los dejaba hacer. ¿Por qué?

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, vencida por el sueño, Rukia creyó entrever la razón. Al fin de cuentas él era su hermano, su hermano mayor. Sonrió. Luego, agotada, se durmió.

No llegó a percibir que alguien, después de comprobar que ella descansaba, se alejó silenciosamente por el corredor.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, aunque tal vez no sea como todas las que se engancharon con "los besos a escondidas de Byakuya" se lo hayan imaginado, pero le puse garra, chicas, seguramente me darán su veredicto a través de sus reviews XD Si al final me quedó medio tierno fue porque me gusta pensar que, en el fondo, el morocho es así *-* Bah, porque estoy enamorada de él, por Dios, sé sincera KaoruB! Jajajaja!_

_Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, qué haría sin ustedes! Agradezco aquí a lua23 (sigo sin poder responder tus reviews, sale que no tenés habilitada la opción para los mensajes privados), a Mei Fanel y a antokon por sus amabilísimos comentarios, por leer y por seguir del otro lado. _

_Quiero contarles que tengo algunos problemillas musa-inspiracionales, jeje, por lo que esta vez no puedo asegurarles que actualizaré dentro de diez días, como pude hacer hasta ahora. Espero sepan disculparme si me demoro un poco más, créanme que sé lo que es engancharse con una historia que no se actualiza con regularidad (de hecho, hace ya una semana que ninguno de mis fics favoritos se ha actualizado, snif-snif, algunos desde diciembre o desde antes, por Dios, la espera se hace eternaaaaa) _

_Bueno, ya me callo, ya hice catarsis, jeje. Gracias a todos los lectores por detenerse un ratito para leer este fic. Nos vemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Y me salió nomás, jajaja, nació el séptimo paso! Y para festejar también el hecho de que uno de mis autores actualizó XD (si alguien sigue teniendo problemas para hacerlo, pase por mi profile que ahí cuento cómo hacer, aunque creo que se ha solucionado ya, no sé) aquí les va el capi._

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Séptimo paso: Sobrevivir a un día de campo con los amigos (Se sugiere armarse de paciencia)**_

_Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua._

**Julio Cortázar**

_**Ejemplo**__:_

* * *

El parque que habían elegido se hallaba en una zona bastante aislada, por lo cual casi no los alcanzaban los continuos estertores de la ciudad. Hasta ellos solo llegaba apenas un apagado murmullo, y con la charla y las ganas de disfrutar del momento que tenían, poco a poco hasta ese remoto sonido se fue opacando.

La idea del picnic había sido de Orihime, a quien le fascinaban ese tipo de salidas. Además, ya hacía tiempo que venía planeándola e instándolos a todos para concretarla, pero las sucesivas batallas, el entrenamiento de uno, luego el del otro y después el del otro, habían conseguido postergar sus más entusiastas proyectos. Ahora por fin estaban todos sus amigos juntos comiendo con ella.

-Es un hermoso día, ¿no crees, Kuchiki san? –le preguntó la sonriente joven a una muy concentrada en comer Rukia.

-Claro que sí –corroboró la morena, entre bocado y bocado.

-¿No lo crees así, Kurosaki kun?

Ichigo hizo una mueca. Orihime ni la registró, sino que se limitó a seguir dando cuenta de su emparedado, feliz. Rukia sí se percató y lo miró de reojo. Al instante le brotó una vena.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó a su novio con seriedad-. ¿Por qué no comes?

El sustituto se limitaba a contemplar fijamente el emparedado que sostenía entre sus manos, con un indescriptible gesto en la cara. ¿Acaso se sentía mal? ¿Lo habrá asaltado la imagen de Ulquiorra en su segunda resurrección, quizás?

-No molestes –respondió él con sequedad.

-No molestes tú y come –lo instó Rukia, que se había dado cuenta al instante de lo que le sucedía. La vena en su sien crecía y palpitaba dolorosamente, y aún empeoró cuando advirtió que Ishida y Sado tenían la misma expresión en el rostro, mientras sostenían sus bocadillos a cierta distancia. No podía ser que fueran tan desconsiderados.

Obviamente, tratándose de un día de campo los comensales habían tenido que acordar con antelación qué cosa aportaría cada uno. No necesitaron discutir mucho para decidir quién llevaría la comida, porque tampoco les habían quedado más opciones.

-¿No te gusta el emparedado de queso con lentejas acarameladas y rodajas de melón, Kurosaki kun? –indagó una alarmada Orihime-. Tal vez necesite más sal…

-No digas tonterías, Inoue –la interrumpió Rukia, con fruncido talante-. A Ichigo le encanta disfrutar del instante de la comida y por eso se está tomando todo su tiempo, ¿verdad, cabeza hueca? –le dijo, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. Le agradecía con el alma el ser tan comprensiva.

-No tienes que dar excusas por mí.

-¿Entonces a qué esperas? ¿Y qué esperan ustedes dos para empezar a comer también?

-Tendrás que disculparme, Inoue san –dijo Ishida, dejando su vianda a un lado mientras se ajustaba las gafas-. Hoy amanecí malo del estómago y no podré hacerte el honor.

-¡Claro, claro, Ishida kun, no te sientas obligado por favor! –exclamó aparatosamente Orihime, sacudiendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

-¿Y tú, Sado? –continuó indagando Rukia.

-Mm… –se limitó a proferir el aludido, sin decidirse.

-¿Tú estás malo también, Ichigo?

-Eeeh… nnnno, pero…

-¡Entonces cómete el emparedado que Inoue preparó de una buena vez, idiota! –vociferó Rukia, indignada.

El chico no se amilanó sino que le sostuvo la mirada, reconcentrando todo el rencor que podía en sus ojos, para que ella lo notara. Rukia lo vio pero no le importó, por el contrario, ella también acumuló reproche y amenaza. Así permanecieron durante algunos minutos, midiéndose ante los nerviosos muchachos y la desconcertada Orihime, que miraba a uno y a otro con inquietud contenida, hasta que Ichigo bufó, entregándose por fin. El poder de convicción de una Kuchiki podía llegar a ser demoledor.

El pelinaranja volvió a concentrarse en su emparedado. Lo miró con atención, como si le hablara con la mente ("Yo no te agrado, tú no me agradas", etc., etc.) Pestañeó una, dos veces, tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a llevarse el bocado a la boca, bajo el inflexible control de la morena. Ichigo simplemente trató de no pensar, solo se limitó a entreabrir los labios para permitir que el alimento encuentre espacio entre sus dientes. Antes de morder volvió a mirar a Rukia, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Luego miró a Orihime, que lo aguardaba con expectación. Maldita sea, no podía comportase como un granuja delante de su amiga.

Mordió. De inmediato, una invasiva confusión empalagosa de sabores incoherentes se propagó por el interior de su boca haciéndolo estremecer, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal. Sus glándulas salivales protestaron, sus sentidos rechazaban a gritos ese elemento extraño. Tuvo que reprimir con gran esfuerzo la instintiva necesidad de expulsarlo para siempre de su maltratado paladar. Parecía que iba a convulsionarse, hasta que un puño cerrado vino a estrellarse contra su rostro en forma repentina, haciéndolo tragar de forma abrupta. Y ya no supo qué era peor, si el dolor o el sabor.

-¡Kuchiki san! –exclamó Orihime, tapándose espantada la boca con las manos.

-Es que lo estaba haciendo demasiado lento, Inoue –se justificó Rukia, para disimular.

Sado e Ishida sintieron piedad por su amigo, aunque se abstuvieron de intervenir. También se sintieron bastante afortunados por estar fuera del radio de la morena. Cuando Ichigo se recuperó del puñetazo se encaró con la shinigami, indignado.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, enana del demonio? –gritó, esgrimiendo un ofendido puño en alto.

-Creí que te habías atorado, Ichigo –dijo ella inocentemente, con total impunidad.

El otro respiraba con agitación a causa de la furia que le generaba la descarada actitud de la joven. Casi se atoró de verdad al ser golpeado de esa forma, viéndose obligado a tragar el repugnante bocado de una sola vez. Iba a espetarle algo, pero Ishida intervino para tratar de ponerle paños fríos a la situación.

-Ya cálmate, Kurosaki, vinimos a disfrutar del día, no a pelear –le dijo, con cierto brillo socarrón en la mirada, mientras reacomodaba sus anteojos. En el fondo se divertía.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, señor _malo del estómago_ –respondió con mordacidad el rencoroso muchacho.

-Vamos, no te alteres, el sol está radiante. Toma esto –le dijo, arrojándole una servilleta a las manos-. Límpiate las migajas.

Ichigo la tomó, la vio y se paralizó. Definitivamente, este no era su día.

Mientras que a Orihime le había tocado llevar la comida, a Ishida se le había encargado el lienzo donde estaban todos sentados para resguardarse del césped, con las servilletas para limpiarse. Más allá de que la extendida tela que había llevado era de un blanco purísimo con el detalle de pequeñas y delicadas camelias azules bordadas en las esquinas y un ramo de mayor tamaño bordado en el centro, no le había llamado mayormente la atención. Las servilletas, en cambio, sí. Eran del mismo blanco del lienzo, solo que el bordado de camelias azules conformaba un arabesco que rodeaba la imagen estampada de cada uno de ellos. Recién en ese momento las distribuyó, y todos se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos los detalles de la composición. A las chicas, lógico, les encantó. Sado, en cambio, ahogó un gruñido al ver la suya, que en las esquinas tenía bordadas, al tono, las armaduras de cada uno de sus brazos con las manos entrelazadas. Ciertamente, el renovado estilo del Quincy impresionó a todos.

Al ver su imagen en la tela con la que se limpiaría, Ichigo dio un respingo. Ni muerto se limpiaría con eso. De nuevo, fue Rukia la primera en registrar su reacción.

-¿Qué esperas, tonto?

-No me limpiaré con esto –afirmó sin pudor alguno. Tratándose de Ishida, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni a ser educado.

-Ichigo… -le advirtió la morena. No podía creer que su novio fuera tan desconsiderado.

-Ya, pude limpiarme con las manos –informó el _desconsiderado_ declarado.

Una nueva vena palpitaba en la sien de la shinigami.

-¡Eso es asqueroso, idiota!

-Sería más asqueroso si no me limpiara –repuso el otro con total desfachatez.

-Kuchiki san, Kurosaki kun, no tiene importancia, en verdad –intentó mediar Orihime, agitando, sonriente, sus manos por delante.

-Tiene razón Inoue san, dejen de berrear –acotó Ishida mientras se ajustaba las gafas de nuevo, un poco fastidiado por la conducta de sus amigos.

-Rukia, Ichigo, disfrutemos de este descanso –pidió Sado.

Ante semejante demanda la pareja cejó, medio a regañadientes. Un rato después, sin embargo, todos comían y conversaban alegremente, despreocupados y relajados, compartiendo por fin algo diferente a una situación de combate. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban así de distendidos. Ese día era casi un milagro para ellos.

De pronto, momentos después de haber terminado de comer, se percataron de que entre las sobras se había colado una multitud de diligentes hormigas. Como suele suceder en estas ocasiones, se dieron cuenta cuando el lienzo estaba ya bastante cubierto por estos molestos bichos. Se habían distraído tanto, la estaban pasando tan bien, que en ningún momento habían notado el avance de la desagradable invasión. Los cinco se pusieron de pie de un salto, sacudiéndose las ropas.

-¡Cielos, mi comida! –se lamentó Orihime.

-Maldición –refunfuñó Ichigo entre dientes, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-Mm –profirió Chad, sacudiéndose también.

-¡Están arruinando mi diseño! –gruñó Ishida, con el ceño fruncido-. Estas hormigas aprenderán que no deben meterse con el orgullo de un Quincy –Y al instante, ante la atónita mirada del resto, estiró su brazo hacia adelante, dejando asomar su estrella de cinco puntas. De inmediato se formó el Ginrei Kojaku, donde acomodó una brillante flecha azul con la que apuntó a las invasoras.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar, recibió un contundente golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil? –le lanzó Ichigo, luego de haberlo golpeado.

-¡Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman, Kurosaki! –se quejó el frustrado arquero.

-¡No puedes usar eso en contra de unas simples hormigas en un lugar como este, idiota! –repuso el malhumorado sustituto.

-Ishida, Ichigo tiene razón –intervino Sado.

El Quincy masculló una maldición. Luego, insatisfecho, deshizo su arco.

-¿Entonces qué? –preguntó.

-No hay problema –dijo Sado, al tiempo que alrededor de su brazo derecho comenzaba a formarse su característica coraza.

-¡Chad, e-espera! –intentó Ichigo, espantado.

Demasiado tarde.

-EL-DI-REC-TO –exclamó, y un poderoso golpe de puño fue descargado sobre el lugar donde hacía menos de cinco minutos habían estado departiendo en paz y armonía.

La fuerza del impacto casi los manda a volar a todos, de no ser porque Orihime activó su escudo a tiempo y pudieron protegerse. El intenso estruendo retumbó en sus oídos y les costó bastante mantener el equilibrio a causa del fuerte temblor de la tierra. Una gigantesca nube de polvo se levantó y, cuando por fin se disipó, del lienzo, la comida, las servilletas y las hormigas no había quedado nada. Una gota de sudor se dibujó en sus cabezas.

-o-O-o-

De regreso a su casa, Ichigo y Rukia caminaban en silencio por la calle, después de haberse despedido de sus amigos. El término de la reunión no podía calificarse de _final feliz_, pero no podían negar que, mientras duró, habían pasado un maravilloso y reconfortante momento con los demás. Aunque, después de la inesperada irrupción de las hormigas, más las medidas que Sado juzgó convenientes para combatirlas, lo mejor era dar la jornada por concluida.

-Qué día, ¿eh? –suspiró Ichigo, que caminaba con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca.

-Sí… –profirió Rukia, que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-Por suerte el clima acompañó bastante.

-…

-No podría decir lo mismo de ciertas personas –dejó caer el joven, mirando a la chica de reojo.

-¿Qué dices? –indagó ella, con desgano.

-_Esto_ –dijo él, llevando una mano adelante para señalar su todavía amoratada nariz.

-Te lo merecías.

-¿Qué?

-Estabas siendo descortés con Inoue.

-Estaba tratando de no morir por indigestión –repuso él con aspereza.

A Rukia volvió a titilarle la misma vena del principio.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Y tú una descarada!

-¿No podías simplemente comerte ese emparedado?

-¿Y tú _no podías simplemente_ dejar que masticara y tragara en paz? –replicó. Ella no le respondió, ceñuda. Sin embargo… De repente, en ese mismo instante, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza a Ichigo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-. A menos que…

-¿A menos que _qué_? –repuso Rukia, indiferente.

Él se detuvo, obligándola a hacer lo mismo. La miró de frente, sopesándola.

-A menos que lo hayas hecho… por mí.

Rukia desvió los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos para fingir naturalidad.

-No entiendo de qué hablas, te golpeé porque te estabas comportando como un idiota.

Ichigo la observaba con atención, tratando de leer en sus facciones la verdad. Su novia era un hueso duro de roer, era temperamental, belicosa, despótica, pero había una cosa que no podía hacer, mucho menos con él: no podía mentir. El pelinaranja calculó muy bien lo que le iba a decir, aunque se afirmó en su postura.

-No fue por eso, lo hiciste por mí.

-Lo hice por Inoue.

-Porque me estabas obligando a comer algo contra mi voluntad.

-Actuabas como un granuja.

-Sabías que no me gustaría y no querías que lo padeciera.

-Tu cara suplicaba por un correctivo.

-Me golpeaste para que tragara y ya.

-En modo espiritual tendría la mano más pesada, maldita sea.

Ichigo no lo podía creer, _nadie_ podría creerlo. Se sonrió. Sin previo aviso, de un solo paso se pegó a su cuerpo, sujetándola por los codos. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus labios se cerraron suavemente sobre su boca.

Pocas veces la había besado de esa forma tan tierna y, a la vez, tan arrolladora, con una parsimonia que, lejos de apaciguarla, encendía cada centímetro de su piel. Maniobraba de forma incitante, ardientemente tortuosa. La sujetaba de los brazos, él mismo se había inclinado hasta ella y las puntas de sus pies se rozaban. Solo eso bastaba para hacerle perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio, de sí misma… La cálida humedad de su contacto era más que suficiente para que, a renglón seguido, terminara por admitir todas y cada una de sus palabras. No en voz alta, claro, pero sí en su interior. De todas formas él se daría cuenta. Su orgullo siempre perdía la potestad durante esos embriagadores momentos.

Él no necesitó que Rukia le confirmara nada, se daba el gusto de conocerla en profundidad. La unión de sus labios era el sello perfecto para lo que tenían, un entendimiento que llegaba más lejos que toda simple comprensión racional. En el fondo de su alma, tratándose de ella, no le importaba perder o ganar, no lo modificaba el hecho de pelear ni lo deprimía el tener que discutir, porque había asimilado que esa era la forma que habían establecido para interactuar, para conectarse. Al final, siempre habría un punto en donde se esperarían, se detendrían y se encontrarían. Algunos lo llaman destino.

El beso se profundizó tanto que tuvieron que sujetar la cara del otro entre las manos, intentando demorar con ello cualquier intempestivo apartamiento. Se besaron intensamente, con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado. Bebían del otro a conciencia, con la libertad aprendida a través del tiempo. Si había gente observándolos, si las horas seguían su curso en la ciudad de Karakura, en ese momento todo estaba más allá de su registro.

Algunos minutos después, satisfechos, se separaron. Un extraño silencio se hizo entre ellos, uno bastante difícil de sortear, más que en otras ocasiones. Todavía les quedaban varios resortes emocionales por descubrir. Cohibidos, rebuscaron en sus mentes para hallar posibles vías de escape.

Definitivamente, lo mejor que podían hacer era retomar la "riña" anterior, eso nunca fallaba. A estas alturas podría considerarse ya un recurso bastante infantil, pero era con lo único que contaban para no sentirse más abochornados aún. Rukia suspiró. Decidida, lo miró a los ojos con fruncido talante.

-Daba vergüenza ajena ver tu actitud –afirmó, con su imponente tono de voz.

Ichigo imitó su gesto. Mejor dicho lo superó, porque nadie podía ganarle en la competencia por el ceño más fruncido.

-No querías que me llevara un fiasco.

-Te comportas como un niño caprichoso.

-Sabes que esa comida sabía a diablos.

-¡Te lo merecías!

-¡Fue lo único que se te ocurrió para ahorrarme el disgusto!

-¡Eres un desconsiderado!

La singular conversación continuó durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa.

* * *

_Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo. Saludos especiales para Mei Fanel, gracias por estar siempre y dejar un review, en verdad. Espero que vuelvan a disculparme si me tardo un poco de nuevo :D_

_Y gracias a todos por su tiempo, por su paciencia y por su lectura. Nos vemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Esta es una de las últimas indicaciones, creo que diez en total es más que suficiente para que el tratamiento funcione, no? Además es un lindo número :D_

_Este paso viene medio complicado si se fijan en el título, ya que someteré la resistencia del sustituto a una prueba de fuego, jejejejej_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Octavo paso: Pugnar con ella por un lugar en el armario (O, en su defecto, huir atolondradamente del acoso de un padre entusiasta)**_

_Mientras el viento triste galopa matando mariposas_

_yo te amo, y mi alegría muerde tu boca de ciruela._

**Pablo Neruda.**

_**Ejemplo:**_

* * *

La patada voladora vino por la derecha.

-¡Estúpido hijo mío, el amor ha menoscabado tus reflejos! –vociferó Isshin, mientras demostraba su teoría estampando su pie en la mejilla del chico en cuestión.

Ichigo terminó incrustado en la pared, con la mirada desorbitada y una amoratada hinchazón en el rostro. Definitivamente, no hay nada que se compare con la paz del hogar. En cuanto pudo reponerse, se encaró enfurecido con su padre.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, viejo chiflado? –le gritó, con los puños cerrados temblándole.

Para ese entonces, el médico se hallaba lloriqueando sobre la imagen de su esposa.

-¡Querida Masaki, si pudieras ver lo enamorado que está nuestro hijo mayor de nuestra amada tercera hija! –sollozaba con orgullo.

Si el pelinaranja contenía su enojo a duras penas por el golpe recibido, escucharlo hablar ahora de esa manera lo dejó al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de su relación con Rukia? En la Sociedad de Almas muchos se habían enterado, incluso sus amigos de la escuela le habían dado a entender que se percataron de todo, que era absurdo seguir negando lo evidente, pero si ambos se esforzaban por disimular era justamente para que el molesto de su padre no los atosigara.

Lo había subestimado. El sujeto podía actuar más de la mitad del tiempo como un payaso, pero eso no significaba que en verdad lo fuera. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, lo había descubierto. Maldita sea, ¡ahora quién lo soportaría! Hoy lo celebraría, lo publicaría en el periódico local y colgaría un pasacalle anunciando la novedad. Mañana querría nietos. De solo pensar en lo que podría convertirse su vida a partir de ese momento, se le revolvía el estómago. Fue entonces que el sustituto tomó la decisión más grave, trascendental y madura que jamás haya tomado: negarlo todo.

-¡No digas estupideces! –lanzó.

-¡Mi bella Masaki! –continuaba gimoteando su padre- ¡Lo niega! ¡El muy idiota lo niega!

-Maldición… -masculló Ichigo, intentando dar con el modo de resolver la situación.

Rukia asistía a la escena escondida. Estaba parada en los últimos escalones de la escalera, recargada contra la pared que la cubría. A ella tampoco le gustaba nada que Isshin se haya enterado. El padre de Ichigo era demasiado raro, muchas veces ni siquiera estaba segura del modo de conducirse con él, y menos que menos lo estaría si se pusiese en el plan de suegro propiciador. No, definitivamente no querría atravesar por ello, por más simpático que fuese el sujeto.

Deseó intervenir para ayudar, en verdad que lo deseó, pero finalmente prefirió mantenerse al margen, adosarle el fardo a su novio, subir de nuevo las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación a modo de medida precautoria. Entre hombres se entienden mejor.

Cuando estuvo en su dormitorio se recostó sobre la cama, pensando en lo que estaría sucediendo en el piso de abajo. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era no pensar, se levantó y buscó en su mesita de noche la historieta que estaba leyendo. Abrió el cajón, sorteó con la mano los volúmenes que ya había leído, buscó y rebuscó, pero no encontró el que le interesaba. Maldición, lo había dejado en el cuarto de Ichigo, sin ninguna duda. Ahora tendría que ir a buscarlo. Pero no podía, tendría que cruzar el pasillo de arriba y se expondría a ser descubierta por los que discutían, que la verían pasar desde la sala. Y no tenía ganas de que la involucren en la reyerta.

Rukia resopló, cruzada de brazos. De todas formas, si se quedaba ahí sola sin hacer nada se aburriría. Encima había dejado la historia en la mejor parte, en el momento en que el héroe estaba a punto de ser triturado por el arma definitiva del villano. Iba a haber sangre, lamentos de dolor, miradas ceñudas y rencorosas, técnicas de combate de último momento… Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta como para dejarse la revista allí? No había alternativa, tendría que ir a buscarla.

-o-O-o-

En la sala, Ichigo y su padre se apuntaban acusadoramente con el dedo índice entre sí.

-¡Sé hombre, Ichigo, admite que tu porfiado corazón ha sucumbido ante los inefables encantos de Rukia chan!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, viejo cursi, yo jamás me fijaría de esa forma en la enana!

-¡Espero que como digno hijo mío te hayas acercado lo suficiente como para expresar el deseo sexual que sientes por ella!

-¿Deseo sexual? –Ichigo se indignó- ¡¿Qué carajos estás diciendo, viejo depravado?

-¡No es depravación, ignorante, es persuadirla con besos y caricias para que procure contribuir con la continuación de nuestro linaje! –Y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la imagen de su esposa con gesto lacrimoso, agregó:- ¡Querida Masaki, pronto seremos abuelos!

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, agotado. No podía creer lo que oía, la estupidez estaba llegando demasiado lejos y su paciencia estaba demasiado cerca de extinguirse. Discutir con ese hombre lo superaba. Y pensar que había creído que Rukia era la inabordable en una batalla verbal, ¡qué ingenuidad!

-Pues no me importa lo que pienses –dijo con aspereza-. Entre Rukia y yo no hay nada y se acabó. Y espero por tu bien que no la molestes con tus estúpidos comentarios.

De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo notó que la shinigami se dirigía por la galería de la planta alta hacia su dormitorio. Permaneció estático, rogando para que su padre no volteara y la viera. Tal como estaban las cosas, seguramente el extrovertido sujeto la abordaría con estas nuevas parrafadas sentimentales, y era lo último que quería que ocurriese. Sabía que Rukia estaba de acuerdo con él en ocultarle la verdad de su relación, lo que no quería era quedar más expuesto y abochornado delante de la joven.

Por suerte, Rukia se movió rápido y desapareció de su vista, e Isshin no se percató de su presencia. Ichigo suspiró con alivio. Decidió aprovechar que su padre seguía lloriqueándole a la lámina para retirarse y así dar por concluida la fastidiosa conversación, pero el susodicho se giró nuevamente para encararlo. Su expresión se había endurecido.

-Es una pena que subestimes de este modo la intuición de un amoroso padre –declaró con solemnidad-. Te demostraré que sé que estoy en lo cierto.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste. Sé muy bien lo que hay entre tú y Rukia chan. Y lo sé porque… -Isshin lo miró directo a los ojos, lapidario. Habló con voz grave, profunda- …_porque he visto pantaletas suyas en tus cajones_…

Las palabras hicieron eco en la habitación. Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Isshin se cruzó de brazos y asentía con la cabeza, seguro de sí mismo. Era el colmo. Un contundente golpe de puño vino a desfigurarle la expresión de la cara.

-¡No vuelvas a revisar mis cosas nunca más, viejo pervertido! –vociferó su hijo, furioso.

-¡El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso, adolescente idiota, no debes avergonzarte por la conmoción hormonal de tu reprimido organismo! –le gritó el médico, una vez que pudo restablecerse de la trompada, pero el pelinaranja ya estaba en las escaleras, ignorándolo.

Ichigo se encaminó hacia su dormitorio convertido en la personificación misma de la ira. Las venas que habían reventado alrededor de su cráneo eran incontables.

Caramba con los padres…

-o-O-o-

-¿Y cómo te fue? –le preguntó Rukia cuando lo vio entrar. Ya había encontrado su historieta y estaba leyéndola recostada en la cama.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –inquirió Ichigo con ceñudo talante. Luego la miró con más atención-. ¿_Sabías_ lo que estaba pasando abajo?

-Escuché la primera parte de la conversación sin que ninguno de los dos me viera.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que, tal vez, solo _tal vez_, necesitaba que me echaras una mano? –preguntó, mitad sarcástico y mitad indignado. Él no había querido que ella se involucre, es verdad, pero que reconociera haberlo visto en apuros y que no se haya dignado a socorrerlo lo irritaba.

-Creí que tú podrías solo –repuso Rukia, algo molesta por su tono. ¿Acaso le estaba reclamando? Isshin era _su_ padre, y si él no podía controlarlo, ¿por qué podría hacerlo ella?

-Como sea… Está convencido de que estamos juntos, y por más que lo negué no me creyó. Si nos llega a descubrir, estaremos en serios problemas.

-No exageres, tonto, ¿qué podría pasar? –No creía que fuera a ser peor que en el caso que su hermano mayor los descubriese.

-Lo mínimo, tenerlo encima a sol y a sombra instándonos a la consumación de nuestra unión –dijo abiertamente. Aquí Rukia enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello. Ichigo simuló no haberse dado cuenta y miró hacia otro lado, para ocultar su propio rubor-. Lo máximo, bueno… mejor no imaginárselo.

Ambos entendieron perfectamente la situación. Permanecieron pensativos durante unos instantes, tratando de dar con una estrategia que les permita demorar lo más posible el nefasto desenlace. Al fin de cuentas, no eran tan tontos como para ignorar que tarde o temprano las cosas saldrían a la luz. Su relación entraría en conocimiento de todos, Isshin y Gotei 13 incluidos, por más que ellos perseveren en lo contrario.

Un imperioso llamado se escuchó desde abajo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ichigooo, tu amado padre está subiendo a tu habitación en este instaaanteeee! –anunció Isshin melódicamente. Los chicos se sobresaltaron-. ¡Espero que tú y Rukia chan estén vestiiiidoooos!

¡Demonios!

-¡Vete, si te ve aquí estamos perdidos! –pidió con los nervios de punta el sustituto.

-¡Idiota, si salgo ahora igual me verá!

-¡Maldición! –exclamó, inquieto. Empezó a mirar para todos lados, alterado, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que estaba seguro que ningún amante a punto de ser pillado había practicado antes en la Historia de la Humanidad: esconderse en el armario.

Era humillante.

-Me esconderé en el armario, si te ve a ti sola no le sorprenderá, prácticamente _vives _en mi habitación –dijo, dirigiéndose al lugar en cuestión-. Despídelo con cualquier excusa.

A Rukia le brotó una vena.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, cabeza hueca? –Se levantó de la cama y fue tras él-. Y para el caso, lo mejor es que sea yo la que se esconda y tú el que lo despida.

-¡No tengo ganas de volver a cruzarme con él!

-¡Es tu padre!

-¡Por eso mismo!

Los dos estaban delante del armario, mirándose de frente en posición de combate. Cada uno estaba convencido de lo que quería hacer y no se permitiría por nada del mundo perder ante el otro. Se observaban, calculaban, medían de reojo los escasos centímetros que los separaban de la agarradera de la puerta corrediza… Sus corazones bombeaban ruidosamente, una transparente gota de sudor les resbalaba por la mejilla, ambos en guardia y expectantes. Ninguno cedería, y en el armario no había lugar para dos.

-Ichigoooo, ya subí las escaleeeraaaas…

Tomaron la agarradera los dos a la vez, desesperados. Empezaron a forcejear con la puerta, intentaban imponer su fuerza sobre el otro, se repelían utilizando sus cuerpos para empujarse. Eran la más persistente, la más obstinada, la _mejor_ pareja del mundo. Cuando por fin lograron abrir, fue tal el ímpetu que, a razón de la fuerza aplicada, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron uno encima del otro dentro del recinto.

Aparatosamente intentaron ponerse de pie, pero no era fácil. El lugar era demasiado estrecho, querían levantarse al mismo tiempo y no podían porque las manos no encontraban el apoyo adecuado y resbalaban. En semejante situación, Rukia fue más inteligente. Un segundo antes de que Isshin irrumpiera en el dormitorio, la morena tomó la iniciativa de cerrar directamente la puerta, quedando ambos encerrados. Ichigo se sorprendió.

-¿Qué demo… -El pelinaranja no pudo terminar la frase, cortado por los impositivos labios de la astuta shinigami. La protesta fue apasionadamente suspendida por el expeditivo beso que la chica le propinó para callarlo.

-¿Hijo? –preguntó Isshin a la nada. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto entrar allí. Examinó el cuarto con la mirada. De pronto, le pareció percibir un apagado ajetreo procedente del armario. Lo miró con suspicacia. "Hijo pervertido, eres sangre de mi sangre", pensó, orgulloso, el emocionado médico. Un incontenible manantial de lágrimas comenzó a desbordar de sus ojos, un suave rubor coloreó sus mejillas mientras apoyaba la oreja sobre la puerta del armario, como en los viejos tiempos.

La postura era incómoda, no había modo de solucionarlo. Sin embargo no dejaban de besarse desaforadamente, estimulados por la adrenalina del momento. Lo único que pudo hacer Rukia fue acomodarse sobre los muslos de Ichigo, que tenía las rodillas flexionadas por la estrechez del lugar. Mientras ella lo sujetaba con fuerza del cuello de su camisa, él solo podía rodearle las piernas con un brazo, y las acariciaba esporádicamente. Sus lenguas sostenían una batalla infinita, la respiración se entrecortaba, la piel les ardía. Todo rastro de lucidez había sido sistemáticamente suprimido por la pasión, por la sensualidad, por el inmemorial encantamiento de una atracción que tiene un nombre tan simple, como kilómetros de literatura universal. Lo que había de la puerta para afuera era irrelevante.

Cuando por fin se desprendieron, la mirada del otro les fue negada por la oscuridad, por lo cual solo pudieron hacerse entender por medio del contacto y de la respiración. Luego, nerviosos, debatieron en susurros para decidir lo que harían a continuación. No escuchaban nada y no podían estar seguros de que el hombre se haya marchado.

Isshin, por su parte, continuaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta del armario, atento a cada murmullo. En realidad no había podido captar mucho, pero se solazaba con la certeza de que sus queridos hijos intercambiaban fluidos a sus espaldas. Masaki se pondría feliz. De pronto, se sobresaltó al sentir los golpecitos de un dedo en su espalda.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? –preguntó Karin, con adusto talante.

Isshin la miró con ojos lacrimosos y orgullosos. Aún estaba colorado.

-Hija mía, si supieras lo que el estúpido de tu her… -rotundo golpe de puño en el medio del rostro.

-No me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer Ichi ni en su habitación –afirmó ella, con el brazo todavía extendido hacia el deformado rostro de su padre-, y a ti tampoco tendría que interesarte, viejo chismoso.

-Mi propia hija… -se lamentó Isshin en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, tu propia hija. Ahora vamos –ordenó la ofuscada niña, llevándoselo de las narices.

El par que permanecía en el armario había llegado a escucharlo todo. Cuando sintieron que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, exhalaron con alivio. Los acometió la desconcertante sensación de haber vivido ya ese momento. Luego deslizaron la puerta y salieron al exterior, reconfortándose con el aire fresco que les despejó el encierro de los pulmones. Una vez más, se habían salvado por pelos.

-Al menos podremos disfrutar un tiempo antes de que mi padre se monte a un autobomba para recorrer la ciudad anunciando nuestra relación con un megáfono –comentó Ichigo con amargura.

-Tu padre ya lo sabe, tonto, solo se está conteniendo –repuso la morena, retomando su olvidada lectura.

Ichigo profirió una desagradable exclamación. Si eso era cierto, tenía los días de tranquilidad contados. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, fatigado.

-Oye, enana, ¿cuándo fue que nos metimos en esto?

Rukia lo miró, extrañada. Después, comprendiendo, se sonrió.

-Supongo que cuando te atravesé con mi katana, idiota.

* * *

_Gracias a Dios (o a papá) siempre funciona XDDD_

_Como siempre, les agradezco con todo el corazón por el apoyo que recibo a través de sus hermosos reviews. Saludos a Mei Fanel, algún día me gustaría que no fueras anónima así podría responder a tus afectuosas observaciones mucho mejor, gracias por estar siempre._

_Y gracias a todos por su paciencia y por su lectura. Nos vemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Bueno, gente, esto está llegando a su final T.T Aquí les va el anteúltimo paso, espero que les agrade :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Noveno paso: Hacerle las compras a Urahara (¿Precaución?… Toda la que sea necesaria)**_

_Tu boca… sensual, peligrosa…_

**Sandro.**

* * *

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –se quejó Ichigo.

-Es parte de tu deber como shinigami sustituto –dictaminó Rukia.

-Es humillante.

-Es un encargo para tu sensei, tonto, deja de ser tan desconsiderado.

El chico gruñó. Ambos jóvenes se dirigían a una dirección que les había anotado Urahara, después de pedirles el inmenso favor de que vayan a comprarle cierta mercadería, darles una lista del tamaño de una sábana, proveerles el dinero, compensarlos con dulces y sacarlos de la tienda empujándolos suavemente, como si de niños se tratase.

-Ni que fuésemos sus recaderos –continuó el molesto pelinaranja, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Acaso me dirás que no te genera _ni un poco_ de curiosidad saber a dónde vamos?

Aquí Ichigo pestañeó. Pensándolo bien sí, sentía curiosidad. ¿De dónde diablos sacaría el tendero el material o lo que fuere para fabricar todas esas… _cosas_ que hacía? Muchas veces había visto cómo los pequeños a su cargo descargaban de misteriosos camiones cajas con productos cuyo origen ignoraba, o los había visto llegar a él y a Tessai con las manos abarrotadas de bolsas y paquetes cuyo contenido desconocía y sobre cuya procedencia dudaba. Además, estaban esos variopintos artilugios que de vez en cuando utilizaban en las batallas o que servían para entrenar, todos dotados de un poder que él nunca alcanzaba a comprender completamente. Esta vez Rukia había logrado despertar su interés.

-¿Crees que sea un lugar seguro para ir? –terminó por preguntar, pues ahora que había analizado la situación todo aquello le resultaba sumamente inquietante.

La morena lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y la boca ladeada en una socarrona sonrisa.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Ichigo?

-No digas tonterías –se apresuró a responder él, cruzando las manos en la nuca.

-¿Entonces?

-No me gusta ir a un lugar que no conozco.

-Demasiado tarde para eso.

El sustituto bufó. Rukia tenía razón, sentirse inseguro cuando ya había aceptado el encargo era inútil. Sintió que estaba comenzando a hacer el ridículo delante de ella, así que, como hombre seguro de sí mismo que era, intentó reivindicarse.

-Solo preguntaba porque no he traído ni el emblema ni a Kon, y si pasa algo malo no tendría cómo protegerte, enana –Ok, su modo de reivindicarse podía sonar presuntuoso.

A Rukia le brotó una vena.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, imbécil? –le espetó, mientras su puño cerrado "caía" cuan pesado era sobre la mollera del chico-. Ya que tienes tanto tiempo para hacerte el chulo conmigo, mejor fíjate en la dirección que te dio Urahara, creo que hemos llegado.

Ichigo se pasaba la mano por la dolorida frente mientras le echaba el ojo al edificio delante del cual se habían detenido. Parecía un viejo depósito, más bien un almacén, similar al sitio donde se reunió con los vizard, solo que en la fachada tenía un cartel donde se anunciaban las ofertas del rubro. Y por más que leyó todas y cada una de ellas, no consiguió comprender ni media palabra.

-Oye, enana, ¿este lugar pertenece al mundo humano o al mundo espiritual? –inquirió, repasando una vez más la escritura del cartel.

-Será mejor que lo averigües tú mismo –dijo ella, haciéndose la misteriosa.

-o-O-o-

Adentro del recinto tampoco se aclaró demasiado la cuestión. Por empezar, el lugar estaba en penumbras y el aire se sentía enrarecido. Ni bien entraron, una nauseabunda mezcla de extraños e incógnitos aromas atacó sus fosas nasales, obligándolos a contraer involuntariamente el ceño. No querían ni imaginar la clase de materiales o sustancias que lo generarían. Pilones de cajas, paquetes y embalajes de todos los tamaños se alzaban hasta el techo y ocupaban casi la totalidad del espacio, que era bastante amplio. Examinando con curiosidad todo aquello, los chicos comenzaron a recorrer uno de los pasillos que se disponían por la distribución de esas columnas para tratar de dar con algún vendedor.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes –saludó alguien desde algún lugar. De inmediato, se materializó de la nada un sonriente sujeto vestido con un kimono de color oscuro. Ichigo se sobresaltó.

Como vio que su novio se había quedado mudo, Rukia tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Buenas tardes, venimos de parte de Kisuke Urahara –informó.

-¡Ah, Urahara sama!, ya veo… Seguramente los envió a comprar nuestros productos. Urahara sama es uno de nuestros mejores clientes, solo busca lo mejor y exige calidad –explicó con tono solícito el dependiente, componiendo lo que a Ichigo le pareció una forzada sonrisa. Y además, ¿qué era eso de "Urahara _sama"_?

-Así es, nos encargó una lista de cosas –continuó Rukia, mirando significativamente al sustituto. El chico no se dio por aludido, tan concentrado estaba en el estudio del vendedor. La morena se crispó-. Oye, Ichigo, la lista –pidió, mirándolo ceñuda. Como tampoco reaccionó con eso, se sintió en la penosa obligación de irritarse y propinarle un codazo-. ¡Oye, idiota, la lista! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Ichigo por fin reaccionó ante el imperioso llamado.

-¡Ya te oí, maldición!

-¡¿Entonces por qué te estás comportando como un zombi, cabeza hueca?

-¡Solo estaba pensando, mujer molesta!

-¡Estabas distraído, imbécil!

-¡Descarada!

-¡Desvergonzado!

El dependiente carraspeó. Solo en ese momento la pareja recordó dónde estaba y optó por calmarse. Sin embargo, Ichigo todavía se sentía inquieto a causa de su desconocimiento sobre la naturaleza de aquel sitio, y encima Rukia no ayudaba. El lugar no le gustaba nada, el sujeto no le gustaba nada, la mercadería no le gustaba nada y hacer de recadero _tampoco_ le gustaba nada. De todas formas procedió a entregarle la lista a aquel hombre.

-Sírvanse esperar aquí un momento, por favor –dijo el otro, inclinándose. Luego dio media vuelta y desapareció, tan enigmáticamente como se había presentado.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –le preguntó Rukia, una vez solos.

-¿No te resulta extraño todo este lugar? –repuso él, recorriéndolo con la vista pero sin llegar a ver nada en detalle por la oscuridad.

-Hemos estado en sitios peores –dijo ella, restándole importancia al asunto. Rukia sabía muy bien dónde estaban y qué clase de mercadería se vendía, así como la naturaleza del vendedor, pero se había hecho la misteriosa con Ichigo porque quería gastarle una broma. No podía creer que fuera tan desconfiado, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Lo disfrutaría-. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te intriga, Ichigo?

-Solo quiero saber en dónde diablos estoy –dijo él, con la esperanza de que su novia le informara mejor. Estaba seguro de que ella sabía y que se estaba haciendo la zonza.

-Es evidente dónde estamos, no tengo porqué explicártelo –respondió ella como si nada.

-¡Dame al menos una pista! –pidió Ichigo, entrando involuntariamente en su juego.

Rukia lo miró con suspicacia, se lo estaba pasando en grande. Hizo como que meditaba y luego habló.

-Es un lugar que tanto en forma humana como en forma espiritual podemos ver.

A Ichigo le brotó una vena. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

-¡Eso es lo mismo que decir nada!

-_Eso_ es una pista.

-Enana abusiva…

Rukia sonrió con malicia. Que el chico no se diera cuenta de nada le divertía enormemente, jamás se habría imaginado que salir a hacer las compras con él pudiera ser tan entretenido. Bendito sea Urahara y sus extrañas transacciones comerciales.

El sustituto se sentía cada vez más irritado. Por más que pensaba y examinaba el lugar no podía dar con una respuesta. Nunca jamás en la vida se le había ocurrido preguntarse por la procedencia de la mercadería del extravagante tendero que tuvo como sensei, y justo ese día tenía que entrarle la curiosidad. Todo por culpa de la enana taimada que lo había aguijoneado. Ahora quería resolver el misterio, costara lo que costase. Empezó a adivinar.

-Es un lugar que está en la frontera entre los dos mundos –arriesgó. Sus métodos para resolver misterios eran un poco infantiles.

-Mmm… tibio –dijo Rukia. Ella tampoco era la madura en esta relación.

-El vendedor es un shinigami en su gigai –intentó de nuevo el otro.

-Mmm… tibio.

-¡Traen la mercadería desde la Sociedad de Almas de forma clandestina!

-Frío, idiota.

-Enana descarada –farfulló él, molesto.

-Sustituto ignorante –contrarrestó ella, divertida.

Ichigo volvió a maldecir. Rukia dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, dejándolo atrás.

-¡Oye, enana, aún no termino!

Fue tras ella por uno de los largos y angostos pasillos que se abrían entre los pilones de mercadería. Él seguía ensayando y proponiendo explicaciones que, a cada paso que daba, eran prolija y rotundamente desechadas por la morena, exasperándolo cada vez más. Cuando llegaron al final del corredor dieron con la pared, por lo cual Rukia se giró para desandar el camino. Intentó pasar por el costado de Ichigo, pero éste se interpuso de improviso, cerrándole el paso con el cuerpo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –lo encaró ella, con el ceño otra vez fruncido.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que me lo expliques –señaló él con aspereza, obligándola a apoyarse contra la pared y colocando un brazo a cada lado de sus hombros, para encerrarla.

-Si crees que te lo diré por la fuerza, ¡estás muy equivocado! –afirmó Rukia, con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir en esa situación. En realidad comenzaba a sentir calor, una tibieza que le venía de adentro al tener el rostro de Ichigo casi pegado al de ella. De un tiempo a esta parte sabía que sus discusiones ya no terminaban como antes, y ese no era un buen lugar para arrumacos.

-No será por la fuerza, enana –anunció él, con un tono de voz que a ella le pareció demasiado provocativo. Ichigo sabía que la joven estaba jugando y que quería fastidiarlo, como en otras tantas ocasiones, pero esta vez no se dejaría, no señor. La postura en la que habían quedado era muy ventajosa, ahora sería él el que juegue, por una maldita vez en la vida-. En todo caso, puede que salgas muy perjudicada si no terminas por decirme dónde demonios estamos.

-¿Qué dices?

-No me malinterpretes, no pienso hacerte ningún daño. Solo digo que… -se sonrió de lado socarronamente, creyéndose en la cúspide del triunfo. Le ganaría, ¡esta vez le ganaría!- …que si no me dices dónde estamos, me aseguraré de que nunca más tengas dinero para comprar esas absurdas revistas que lees.

Rukia lo miró fijo, estupefacta. ¿Cuántos minutos… no, cuántos _segundos_ de vida podrían quedarle a un shinigami sustituto después de intentar extorsionar de esa manera a un miembro de la familia Kuchiki? Era el colmo de la ingenuidad.

Si Ichigo en algún momento había cometido la torpeza de creer que llevaba las de ganar, cuando vio la desagradable mueca que se dibujó en el rostro de su novia supo que había cometido el peor error de su vida, otra vez. Los matices expresivos que encontraron espacio y llegaron a evolucionar entre los rasgos de Rukia eran indescriptibles.

-_Ichigo_… -le advirtió ella, con mirada oscura y voz de ultratumba.

-E-enana… -balbuceó él, tomando conciencia de lo que había hecho. Bajó los brazos para componer ahora una atolondrada postura defensiva, mientras intentaba dar con el modo de sosegar a la furibunda shinigami. Maldición, ¿cómo había sido tan ingenuo? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que significaban esas revistas para ella? Se había enceguecido tanto con la certeza de tener una carta de triunfo para convencerla de hablar, que no había caído en la cuenta de que iba a esgrimir un arma de doble filo... ¿Y ahora qué haría?

-Yo… -profirió Rukia, con los puños apretados para intentar contenerse. ¿Cómo tenía el tupé de jugarle tan sucio? ¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a sugerirlo, a meterse con su entretenimiento de cada día, con _lo más sagrado _para ella? Era imperdonable…Y encima había creído que terminarían besándose-. Yo… ¡ahora sí que te congelaré el trasero! –aseveró, mientras extraía de su bolsillo el pastillero-Chappy con las almas modificadas.

Cuando Ichigo vio eso, supo que era hombre muerto. No había alternativa: si quería sobrevivir, tendría que actuar más rápido que nunca. La tomó del antebrazo cuando sacó el pastillero y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo. "Ah, ¡ahora sí que quiere besarme!", pensó Rukia, llena de indignación, y forcejeó con él para zafarse. Esta vez opuso una feroz resistencia, logrando soltarse con tal ímpetu que el objeto de la puja cayó rodando al suelo, a cierta distancia de ellos.

Ambos se paralizaron, analizando la situación. Rukia miró el pastillero tirado y luego miró a Ichigo, tratando de adivinar lo que haría. Intentó moverse, e Ichigo la bloqueó para impedírselo. Luego ella amagó con avanzar y él volvió a interponerse. Al rato Rukia alargó una pierna hacia su objetivo, e Ichigo alargó otra a la par. La morena dio un paso y el pelinaranja la imitó, marcándola de cerca. La shinigami de nuevo amagó con arrojarse, y el sustituto de nuevo acompañó su movimiento para marcarla. Era un gran espectáculo.

Terminaron por lanzarse los dos de cabeza, sin más contemplaciones. Cuál llegó a tomar primero el pastillero fue algo imposible de determinar, simplemente empezaron a forcejear de nuevo tirados en el piso con las manos entrelazadas alrededor del objeto en cuestión. Se arrodillaban, pugnaban, interponían el cuerpo sobre el del otro para tirar con más fuerza, resbalaban, caían de culo y volvían a incorporarse sobre las rodillas, todo entremezclado con los continuos jadeos de cada uno. Ichigo llegó a liberar una de sus manos para intentar despegar, uno por uno, los fuertes dedos de Rukia, cerrados entorno al pastillero. Fue una contienda realmente admirable.

Cuando en un momento de la delirante y extraordinaria disputa se miraron a la cara, los distrajo del forcejeo la contemplación de las huellas que la lucha había impreso en el otro. Solo ellos podían reaccionar de esa forma. Ichigo le vio el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo, la boca entreabierta, los oscuros mechones de pelo cayendo seductoramente sobre sus grandes ojos… Era la visión más tentadora y sensual que tuvo jamás. Por su parte, Rukia le notó la respiración pesada, los ojos brillantes, su atractivo ceño fruncido… La enloquecía, de todas las formas posibles. Entonces, así como habían comenzado a guerrear, así se rindieron. La siguiente vez que se recordaron estaban entre los brazos del otro, besándose con ardor.

Arrodillados en ese duro y frío suelo se entregaron una vez más al sinsentido de una pasión que los marcaba a fuego, que los dominaba y anulaba toda capacidad racional. Estaban completamente locos, quién podría negarlo, solo ellos se entendían, solo ellos sabían cómo les quemaba la sangre cuando estaban tan cerca, solo ellos podían percibir el momento exacto en que la realidad se transformaba en una masa informe que terminaba por evaporarse, dejándolos expuestos ante lo que les acuciaba por dentro. Porque si la pasión es verdadera no se detiene jamás, avanza sin tregua como la lava de un volcán.

Se besaron con toda la boca, embriagándose hasta el fin. Sin embargo, el afuera no dejaría de existir por mucho que ellos lo deseen, y siempre encontraría algún recoveco por donde filtrarse. Un familiar carraspeo vino a interrumpir el acalorado combate.

Los chicos separaron sus bocas y miraron al olvidado vendedor de pie a su lado con cara de circunstancia, incrédulos de su presencia. Eso sí que nunca les había pasado.

-La mercadería ya ha sido embalada y los está esperando en la puerta del establecimiento –informó el dependiente de sonrisa forzada, con cierta socarronería en su voz.

Los chicos estaban abochornados a más no poder y procedieron a ponerse de pie a toda prisa y con toda la dignidad que les fue posible reunir. Compusieron sus ropas, Rukia guardó el pastillero-Chappy, se miraron con disimulo y a continuación trataron de fingir normalidad. Ichigo se llevó una mano al bolsillo al recordar dónde y porqué estaban ahí.

-Eeeh, ¿cuánto es? –inquirió, con el propósito de terminar con el trámite rápidamente y largarse de ahí de una buena vez. Ya ni siquiera le interesaba saber qué cosa era aquel sitio, todo lo que deseaba ahora era que la tierra se lo trague.

Pagó, fue por los paquetes y por fin salió al exterior, seguido de la morena. Mientras esperaban un taxi para regresar, ella por fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿En verdad quieres conocer la naturaleza de ese almacén, Ichigo?

Él se volteó para mirarla. Nunca dejaría de asombrarle hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar por una tontería, o por cualquier otra razón. Suspiró.

-Mejor me lo dices otro día.

Rukia alzó una ceja. Después de haber querido sonsacárselo, de haberla extorsionado, de haber pugnado como dos luchadores de sumo, después de haberla besado hasta cortarle la respiración, ¿se rendiría así de fácil?

-¡Quién te entiende! –exclamó con indignación.

Ichigo se irritó. El taxi había llegado y, mientras se acomodaban, prosiguieron con su afectuoso intercambio de palabras.

-¡Esa es mi línea, enana!

-¡Histérico!

-¡Trastornada!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Descarada!

* * *

_Solo ellos son tan violentamente bellos *.* Creo que voy a extrañar mucho los insultos XDD_

_Les agradezco una vez más a todos por sus hermosos reviews, es una alegría siempre sentarme a leerlos y a responderles individualmente, es una oportunidad única de contactar con los lectores y han sido un gran estímulo a la hora de escribir. Agradezco en particular a los anónimos Candy-chan y sakura uchiha por sus afectuosas palabras, y también a todos aquellos que siguen llevándose esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas._

_El próximo capi será el último, seguramente lo subiré dentro de quince días a más tardar. Gracias de nuevo por su tiempo y por su paciente lectura, espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Waaa se termina, se termina hoy! T.T_

_Me despido desde aquí arriba, para que lo último que se lleven sea el fic :D No tengo palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido durante este tiempo, tanto de las personas que se tomaron un ratito para dejarme un review como de todos aquellos que se la han llevado a sus favoritos y leen desde las sombras, jeje, en verdad les estoy muy agradecida. Un saludo especial para el último anónimo de Candy-chan, podés comentar donde quieras jajaaj! Quiero decirles a todos los que lean en el futuro que me agradará mucho responder a sus reviews si pasaron por esta historia, si les gustó y si quieren dejarlos, obvio jeje Siempre estaré pendiente. _

_En este último capi por allí se menciona el refrán que mejor resume el contenido del fic, aquel que dice "Los que se pelean se aman". Lo aclaro por si no se conoce en algún país, pero creo que es bastante popular._

_No tengo más para decir, simplemente gracias por su tiempo, por su paciencia, su constancia y su cariño. Lo mejor para todos ustedes :) BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

_**Décimo paso: Competir con ella para establecer quién rebana más hollows en una noche (Y si esto no llegara a funcionar, ni sueñe con que le devolvamos el dinero… ni la dignidad, ni el amor propio, ni el respeto, ni…)**_

_Oh Dios, haz que el amor entre ella y yo sea parejo,_

_que ninguno rebase al otro._

_Haz que nuestros amores sean idénticos,_

_como ambos lados de una ecuación._

**Qais ben-al-Mulawah.**

_**Ejemplo:**_

* * *

Alineados en dos filas frente al Capitán General, los restantes nueve capitanes del Gotei 13 se disponían a escuchar el motivo de aquella reunión extraordinaria. El viejo Yamamoto permanecía en el centro sosteniéndose con solemnidad sobre su aletargada zanpakutou, hasta que su imponente y ronca voz rompió el silencio.

-Los he convocado de forma imprevista porque me ha llegado el rumor de que los radares del doceavo escuadrón han detectado una nueva alteración en la energía espiritual, esta vez en el mundo humano. ¿Puede confirmar esto, capitán Kurotsuchi?

El interpelado maldijo por lo bajo. Siempre había un boca floja entre sus subordinados. Había dado órdenes explícitas de no informar a nadie al respecto, los asuntos humanos le interesaban poco y nada, al menos en este sentido, y no quería perder el tiempo con nimiedades cuando recientemente había logrado hacerse de varios especímenes para sus experimentos. Que un grupo de hollows apareciera en el mundo humano le parecía insignificante en comparación con la gran tarea que tenía por delante. Bufó. Apenas movió la cabeza para sobresalir de la formación y responder al cuestionamiento.

-Mis radares detectan todo tipo de actividad cada día y a todas horas –explicó evasivamente-. Que hoy o ayer haya habido una alteración en la energía no constituye ninguna novedad, por eso no lo reporté.

-Si se trata de un gran número de hollows la situación puede tornarse peligrosa –señaló el capitán Ukitake, preocupado. Su rostro parecía más pálido que de costumbre, ya que aún no se recuperaba de una reciente dolencia, pero su voz se escuchaba cálida y firme-. No podemos permanecer al margen, tenemos que tomar medidas. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que efectivamente se trate de estas criaturas?

-Mmm, diría que de un noventa y cinco por ciento –indicó con desgano Mayuri.

-Entonces ya se ha perdido demasiado tiempo –dijo el anciano-. ¿Dónde se ubica el foco de la alteración?

-¿Y dónde más podría ser? –ironizó con apatía el científico, rodando los ojos-. El titilante punto blanco de la computadora señala previsiblemente a la ciudad de Karakura en el mapa, por supuesto.

-¿Karakura? –intervino el capitán Komamura-. Entonces que se encargue el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo de ello, se puede enviar a alguien para informarle.

-¿No está también allí Kuchiki san? –indagó Ukitake, mirando en dirección de Byakuya.

-Allí está –respondió escuetamente el noble, con la mirada en el vacío.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar –dijo Kyoraku con desinterés-. Que ellos dos se encarguen del asunto.

-De ninguna manera –objetó Yamamoto, elevando la voz. Su autoridad los silenció y todos lo observaron con atención-. Si dejáramos que solo ellos dos se encarguen y fallaran, sería nuestra responsabilidad, y no podemos permitir que una cosa así suceda. Ya he decidido que enviaré a uno de ustedes para asistirlos en esta misión.

-Voy yo –dijo con firmeza Zaraki. Luego, una ladeada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. Me alegrará encontrarme con Ichigo para poder saldar algunas cuentas pendientes que tengo con él, pero antes podría entrar en calor aniquilando a todos esos estúpidos hollows.

-Denegado –profirió el anciano. El otro lo miró crispado-. Ya tengo una misión para usted, capitán Zaraki, así que quien irá al mundo humano será el capitán Hitsugaya.

El aludido lo miró con asombro.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque ya ha estado otras veces en Karakura y ha trabajado en varias ocasiones junto al sustituto. Ya ordené que tuvieran lista la puerta senkai, podrá partir una vez que termine de hacer sus arreglos. Es todo.

A Hitsugaya no le gustó mucho la tarea que le asignaban, aunque no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Con adusto talante, dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón para buscar a su teniente y partir. Seguramente ella sí se pondría feliz con la misión, a la desfachatada le encantaba ir al mundo humano.

-o-O-o-

En una habitación del piso superior de la casa de los Kurosaki, un adolescente de cabellos anaranjados terminaba de ponerse su pijama para irse a dormir. Había tenido una jornada larga y extenuante, cargada de obligaciones y requerimientos que lo habían dejado fundido y malhumorado. Una de las personas más exigentes había sido nada menos que su propia novia, que en lugar de compadecerse de su agitada circunstancia lo había amonestado por no dedicarle ni siquiera media hora de atención. Maldita sea, no era que no hubiese querido, era que desde el momento en que la había conocido un numeroso conjunto de personas había entrado en su vida y se creía con derecho a participarle y hacerlo intervenir en cuanto plan, experimento, salida, proyecto o lo que fuere se presentara. Y él era apenas un pobre estudiante, no era solo un maldito bankai.

Tratando de deshacerse de esos molestos pensamientos, apagó la luz de su cuarto y se acurrucó debajo de las cobijas, suspirando con alivio. La noche se presentaba tranquila, el cielo era un inmenso y silencioso manto de estrellas apenas vislumbrado a través de las cortinas de su ventana. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, cerrándose intermitentemente. Su mente había logrado ponerse en blanco, el sopor se adueñaba poco a poco de su cuerpo. Qué maravilloso dejarse ir…

-¡¿Dónde diablos está mi monedero-Chappy? –vociferó Rukia, irrumpiendo de sopetón en el dormitorio e iluminándolo nuevamente.

Ichigo se llevó el sobresalto de su vida. Una… dos… tres… Sí, tres venas brotaron sobre la superficie de su ahora erguida cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos despedían electricidad pura.

-¡¿Por qué demonios entras en mi cuarto de esta manera, enana endiablada?

-¡Porque estoy buscando mi monedero, cabeza de toronja!

-¡Aquí no está tu estúpido conejo!

-¿Entonces dónde está?

-¡Qué mierda me importa!

-¡Eres un desconsiderado!

-¡¿Acaso sabes qué hora es?

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Te estoy preguntando por mi monedero, no por la hora, idiota!

¡Maldición! El joven luchó para contenerse. _Eres uno con el Universo… Eres uno con el Universo…_ Lo único que le faltaba, ¡la frutilla del postre! Con el día infernal que había tenido, tendría que haberlo predicho. Era un final digno para una jornada olvidable.

-Aquí no está –repitió con aspereza, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama. No le daría el gusto de una discusión más, no señor, por ese día ya había tenido suficiente.

-Entonces no me lo explico –dijo con desaliento Rukia, calmándose a su vez, dejándose caer sobre la cama con el rostro compungido-. Lo busqué por todas partes y no está, ¿qué pudo haberle pasado?

Ichigo no lo podía creer. Por más enamorado que estuviera de la chica, nunca comprendería su afición por el estúpido conejo ni por interrumpirlo cada vez que quería dormir. Suspiró. Emergió nuevamente de entre las cobijas, se zarandeó el cabello para despabilarse y se resignó a seguir de vigilia.

-¿No puedes recordar dónde y cuándo lo viste por última vez? –le preguntó, tratando de suprimir un bostezo y su fastidio. Ella meneó negativamente la cabeza. Al verla allí sentada vestida con ese infantil pijama estampado, con el rostro apesadumbrado y esa mueca en la boca que denotaba su frustración, sintió un vacío en el estómago y una gran necesidad de protegerla, como siempre que la veía así, más allá de los motivos de su tristeza. Volvió a suspirar, bajando por completo sus defensas-. Mira, enana, ahora es muy tarde pero te prometo que mañana te ayudaré a buscarlo, de veras.

Rukia lo miró de reojo, todavía compungida. Había esperado todo ese largo día para oír de sus labios una palabra amable, para que la mirara aunque sea un rato solo a ella. Odiaba sentirse así, ella no era una mujer débil ni mucho menos, no necesitaba tener a Ichigo pegado a sí todo el día como había visto que les sucedía a muchas chicas humanas. En el tiempo que llevaban de novios había entendido que estar unidos no equivalía a estar juntos en todo momento, sino en saber que si lo necesitaban el otro estaría, que eran iguales en la confianza. Sin embargo, a veces realmente lo añoraba y no podía evitar actuar con egoísmo. Al fin de cuentas, ni los shinigamis son perfectos.

-¿De verdad? –le preguntó, suavizando su expresión.

-De verdad, buscaremos en cada rincón si es necesario. ¿Alguna vez te fallé?

-Nunca –fue su respuesta. Lo vio a los ojos con la mirada limpia de dudas, todo lo que había necesitado era eso, al Ichigo de siempre. Se aproximó a él, se sentó sobre sus muslos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Solo eso bastó para hacer que el corazón del joven comenzara a bombear con mayor intensidad, llamándola, solo con eso se le esfumó de la mente todo lo que había sido ese delirante día desde que se despertó por la mañana. Le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y la atrajo más hacia sí sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esos grandes ojos donde se veía orgullosamente reflejado. Inclinó un poco el rostro para permitirse recibir la felicidad de sus labios, que se acercaban cada vez más buscando los suyos.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro juntos –dijo intempestivamente Toshiro, que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana semiabierta con los brazos cruzados.

La pareja saltó hasta el techo. Dispararon de la cama precipitadamente y se pararon derechitos, atónitos por su imprevista presencia y alarmados por las posibles consecuencias, rojos hasta lo indecible. De nada les valdría recurrir a tretas del tipo "No es lo que parece", tenían muy en claro que el otro podía poseer la apariencia de un pequeño pero estaba muy lejos de serlo en verdad, así que ni muertos lo subestimarían. Se le quedaron mirando con tal estupefacción que el líder del décimo escuadrón pensó que tenía verrugas en la cara.

-Vine aquí porque nos encomendaron una misión, no porque me interese indagar en su vida amorosa –explicó con inexpresiva faz-. Por si no lo saben, hace tiempo que todo el mundo está al tanto de su relación, es noticia vieja en la Sociedad de Almas.

Rukia e Ichigo permanecían uno al lado del otro, firmes como estatuas o como soldados que habían sido descubiertos en una correría y esperaban con dignidad la reprimenda. Por primera vez debían enfrentarse a la verdad pura y simple, sin presunciones ni falsas esperanzas. Todo el mundo lo sabía… Qué les aguardaba de allí en más solo el tiempo se los diría. Resignado, el sustituto se rehízo y tomó la palabra.

-Toshiro…

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya! –le reconvino el interpelado, con una indignada vena en la frente.

-Como sea –repuso Ichigo, que nunca entendía-. Lo que has visto recién…

-Ya te dije que no me interesa –lo interrumpió el otro-. Solo vine a buscarlos porque tenemos una misión.

-¿Qué clase de misión? –indagó Rukia, olvidando la zozobra anterior y asumiendo una actitud profesional.

-Se ha detectado una importante alteración en la energía espiritual y el foco está en esta ciudad. Seguramente se trate de un gran número de hollows, y con suerte no serán Menos.

Ahora los chicos miraron ceñudamente al joven capitán, preocupados por la noticia.

-¿Solo lo enviaron a usted? –preguntó la morena.

-Sí, aunque traje conmigo a Matsumoto.

En ese instante asomó por la ventana la cabeza de la susodicha, que los saludó meneando la mano con simpatía.

-Hola hola, Ichigo, Rukia. ¡Siempre tan juntitos ustedes dos!

La pareja volvió a ruborizarse y miró para otro lado, mientras a Hitsugaya le brotaba otra vena a raíz del descaro de su subordinada. Después Ichigo se compuso, carraspeó y retomó el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Ya te dijeron a qué punto debemos dirigirnos?

-Sí, ya tengo las coordenadas, así que cambien ahora mismo al modo espiritual. No podemos perder más tiempo.

De inmediato Rukia fue por su pastillero e Ichigo se hizo con el emblema. Un rato después, los cuatro se dirigían haciendo shunpo hacia el norte, concentrados en su próxima tarea. No demoraron mucho en sentir una fuerte presión espiritual que iba incrementándose en la medida que se acercaban al punto indicado.

-Sepárense –ordenó Hitsugaya, que ya había podido divisar la gran cantidad de hollows que se agrupaban avanzando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Los cuatro shinigamis se dispersaron tomando diferentes direcciones, pero antes de que Ichigo perdiera de vista a Rukia, no tuvo mejor idea que hacerle honor a su nombre y comportarse con ella como un novio protector. Sus voces se oyeron hasta en el Seireitei.

-¡Oye, enana, no te esfuerces más de la cuenta! –le gritó a la distancia.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, cabeza hueca? –le respondió ella a su vez.

-¡Solo lo digo porque al final siempre tengo que salvarte!

Rukia se crispó.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, idiota! ¡¿Quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda?

-¡Lo digo por experiencia!

-¡Cállate!

-¡La experiencia dice que en el último momento debo socorrerte!

-¡La experiencia dice que puedo rebanar más hollows que tú, presumido!

-¡¿Qué dices?

-¡Lo que oíste!

-¡Pues eso lo veremos, enana descarada! ¡Solo asegúrate de llevar bien la cuenta y de no olvidarte de ninguno!

-¡Lo mismo digo! –repuso Rukia, indignada, y terminó por alejarse.

-o-O-o-

La pequeña formación de shinigamis se encontraba en plena batalla, atravesando a hollow tras hollow con sus respectivas zanpakutous ubicados en diversos puntos de la zona. Sin embargo, era tal el número de criaturas que pronto tuvieron que recurrir al shikai para poder aniquilarlos en cantidad y no malgastar sus energías. Con el vaivén del combate, Rukia e Ichigo terminaron por cruzarse y quedaron espalda con espalda.

-¿Estás bien? –le gritó la morena a su novio, preocupada, mientras brincaba a gran altura para poder partir en dos desde la cabeza a una de las horripilantes criaturas.

-¡Getsuga Tenshou! –vociferó Ichigo, y una luminosa cantidad de energía fue liberada por Zangetsu, eliminando a un gran número de hollows-. ¡Estoy bien! –le gritó en respuesta.

-¿Cuántos llevas? –preguntó ella, mientras congelaba un par de monstruosos traseros.

-¡Ahora como veintinueve! –contestó él, decapitando a dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿No lo sabes con exactitud?

-¡No puedo contarlos bien cuando uso el Getsuga, enana!

-Yo llevo veintiséis –reconoció Rukia, mordiéndose el labio inferior con contrariedad.

En un respiro del combate, Ichigo se giró para encararla.

-¿Podríamos dejar esta absurda competencia para después? –demandó, irritado-. No sé a cuántas películas me hace acordar lo que estamos haciendo, ni siquiera somos originales en esto, boba.

-¡Cállate! –le espetó ella, encarándolo también. En ese mismo instante, un gigantesco hollow con forma de lagartija se materializó de la nada justo detrás de Ichigo. La más rápida en reaccionar fue Rukia-. Tsugi no Mai, ¡Hakuren! –exclamó, y una gran cantidad de hielo se disparó con potencia, congelando a la criatura.

Ichigo solo llegó a girar la cabeza sobre su hombro para observar el resultado final. Por momentos olvidaba que su novia era muy poderosa y que debería de andarse con cuidado si no quería terminar de la misma forma (aunque más de una vez estuvo a punto). Se volvió hacia ella para agradecerle, pero en ese mismo instante un nuevo enemigo se irguió detrás de la shinigami emitiendo un espeluznante alarido. Iba a lanzarse sobre la joven, cuando el sustituto de un salto se colocó a la altura de su cadavérico cráneo y, esgrimiendo con ambas manos su katana, lo atravesó de punta a punta. Mientras sus moléculas se dispersaban en el aire, se posó en el suelo solo para contemplar, boquiabierto, cómo Rukia seguía contando mientras aniquilaba a cuanto hollow se le ponía por delante.

-¡Veintisiete! –rebanado-, ¡veintiocho! –congelado-, ¡veintinueve! –congelado de nuevo-, ¡treinta! –seccionado y luego decapitado. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

El admirado muchacho se limitaba a observar el espectáculo con fascinación, con devoción, con íntimo orgullo. Con cada uno de sus habilidosos movimientos, con cada uno de sus impecables avances, con la visión de esa persistente fuerza que la caracterizaba se enamoraba aún más de ella. Ésa era su novia, la mujer más fuerte que haya conocido, la mujer hecha para él. Una sutil y orgullosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras veía cómo Rukia se los cargaba a todos.

Horas después, el sector donde ellos se ubicaban quedó limpio de criaturas. La morena estaba exhausta, apenas podía mantenerse en pie después del esfuerzo que había hecho para demostrarle al engreído de su novio que ella era fuerte y que no necesitaba que la protegiera, al menos no de esa manera. Ella era Kuchiki Rukia, pero antes había sido simplemente Rukia y había sobrevivido sola durante años en el Rukongai. Había tenido que aprender a bastarse por sí misma mucho antes de descubrir que tenía algún tipo de poder, y aun cuando conoció a Renji y al resto de sus antiguos amigos siguió luchando también por ellos, incluso tuvo que seguir viviendo por ellos cuando ya no estaban. Ella no era una inocente e ingenua mujercita que dependiera de un hombre para subsistir, para elegir o para caminar, ella tenía dos piernas y dos manos. Solo la soledad era una molestia, el desamor, el no tener algo que esperar al final del día.

Rukia levantó la mirada, respirando agitadamente aún, y vio a Ichigo contemplándola. El sustituto comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con lentitud y seguridad, todavía con Zangetsu en la mano derecha, sus ojos fijos en la shinigami. Ella no podía dar un paso en su dirección, agotada como estaba solo pudo quedarse en el lugar mientras él se aproximaba. Se detuvo tan cerca que la chica podía sentir su aroma y su confianza, y tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Se topó con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido, pero esta vez no era de enojo, no, había un brillo en su mirada que pocas veces había podido vislumbrar, un brillo donde esta vez fue ella la que se veía orgullosamente reflejada. De pronto sintió su brazo alzándola por la cintura y sus demandantes labios apropiándose de su boca.

Ese calor tan familiar, esa suave y arrobadora presión sobre sí atizaron cada uno de sus sentidos, haciéndola temblar. Se dejó invadir de buena gana por su impaciente lengua, por su apasionado ímpetu, por su varonil presencia. Lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello y jugueteó con sus rebeldes cabellos, dejándose llevar adonde él quisiera. No lo había buscado para que la protegiera, pero lo necesitaba ardientemente para hacerla feliz.

Él la estrechaba más y más contra su cuerpo, deseaba sentir cada curva, cada rincón de su ser. Exploraba y se deleitaba con su boca, con su lengua, con cada blando nido donde pudiera posarse y ser su dueño para siempre. La oía gemir y la sentía estremecerse contra sí respondiendo a todas sus maniobras, gozaba con el conocimiento de que solo ellos podían entender cuánto pesaba la soledad y cuánta dicha se podía experimentar al anularla por completo con una sencilla caricia o con un simple beso. Si ella quería ser la más fuerte que lo fuera, pero que ni se le ocurra apartarse de su vida.

Permanecieron perdidos uno en el otro durante un largo rato, descubriendo nuevas formas de besarse y de ser felices. Luego sintieron una conocida presión espiritual acercándose y tuvieron que desprenderse, no sin antes renovar con la mirada la inquebrantable promesa de siempre. A continuación tomaron un poco de distancia y se dispusieron a esperar a sus compañeros.

-o-O-o-

La misión había sido cumplida con éxito y los cuatro shinigamis regresaron al hogar de los Kurosaki, donde se despidieron.

-Buen trabajo Kurosaki, Kuchiki, estén atentos ante cualquier tipo de novedad –indicó Hitsugaya, y luego se dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana.

-Me alegra saber que están tan enamorados como siempre, chicos, ¡nos vemos! –saludó una sonriente Matsumoto-. ¡Espéreme, capitán! –rezongó, yendo tras él.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Ichigo y Rukia suspiraron con cansancio. Era casi la hora del amanecer y pensaron con desilusión que les quedaban muy pocas horas de reposo antes de comenzar una nueva jornada. Volvieron al modo humano y se recostaron juntos y abrazados sobre la cama de Ichigo. Pese al agotamiento, permanecieron con los ojos abiertos observando el cada vez más claro cielo, meditando.

-Oye, enana, ¿te diste cuenta de una cosa? –preguntó Ichigo, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿De qué?

-No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagamos, no importa lo que hablemos, al final terminamos juntos besándonos como libertinos o insultándonos como idiotas.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo _y_? ¿Acaso no te parece absurdo?

-A estas alturas para mí es lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Je! Lo imaginaba…

-¿Qué imaginabas?

-¡Que no te interesaría hablar de ello con seriedad!

A Rukia le brotó una vena.

-¿Que yo no hablo con seriedad? ¡Yo siempre hablo con seriedad, estúpido!

-¡Ahí está! –exclamó el muchacho, sentándose y apuntándola con un dedo acusador-. ¡Ahora empiezas a insultarme, enana del demonio!

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que debo reaccionar cada vez que me provocas, descerebrado? ¡Y ya deja de llamarme _enana _todo el tiempo!

-¡Pues para variar podrías ser más amable!

-¡Busca amabilidad en lo del vecino, idiota! ¡Y ponte a buscar mi monedero-Chappy de una buena vez!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo que oíste!

-¡Enana maldita!

-¡Sustituto imbécil!

Sobre la calle en la cual se ubicaba la vivienda, la puerta senkai se abría dejando que dos mariposas infernales asomaran revoloteando. Antes de cruzarla, llamaron la atención de los shinigamis los gritos que procedían de la habitación del segundo piso. Hitsugaya interpeló con una ceja levantada a su teniente, en cuya sien había aparecido una gota de sudor.

-Matsumoto, ¿estás segura de que esos dos se quieren _tanto_?

La exuberante mujer se sonrió nerviosamente. Luego, guiñando pícaramente un ojo y elevando el dedo índice de su mano, le respondió con complicidad.

-Ya sabe lo que dicen, capitán: _Los que se pelean… _Créame, los chicos se entienden.

Toshiro pestañeó un par de veces, intentando comprender. Cuando le pareció descubrir el sentido de la frase, dirigió una última mirada a la ventana de la habitación donde aquellos dos intercambiaban insultos con la misma naturalidad con la que dos niños intercambiaban figuritas. Después echó a andar hacia la puerta.

-Si tú lo dices...

Finalmente cruzaron la senkaimon, que se cerró tras ellos y desapareció. En el amanecer del primer día de primavera, el cielo se asomaba completamente azul y cierta bruma parecía desdibujar el paisaje de la ciudad de Karakura. Algunas personas ya transitaban por las todavía silenciosas calles, encaminándose a sus respectivos empleos. Algunas otras, en cambio, se transparentaban y parecían aguardar que alguien las recuerde y las oriente, sea a donde sea que tuvieran que ir. Quizás alguno de esos dos que estaban gritando como locos podría indicarles el camino, tal vez el joven de cabello naranja que de vez en cuando les dejaba flores, o la bonita muchacha de grandes ojos que caminaba siempre a su lado.

_**FIN**_


End file.
